Fix You
by Of Kings and Queens
Summary: Kaoru gets sick but, with Hikaru dating Haruhi, no one's there to take care of him. Can a certain Shadow King fix the damage Kaoru's twin unknowingly did? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ughhh… Two weeks ago I could say that I've never written a fanfiction and now I'm on my third one. This story was inspired by moonlitrose369's Friendship is the Best Medicine**.** Go read it. This is a KyoyaxKaoru story, which means YAOI (no lemons planned) so if you don't like it then get the fuck off my story.

**WARNING**: This story could be discontinued at any time. I wrote this in 8 minutes on a whim. I have NO plot. I'll try to figure one out, of course, but if I can't I'm stopping the story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Ouran. If I did then Haruhi would have been hit by a car.

* * *

_**(KPOV)**_

I woke up at 3 A.M, hot and tired. I had a pounding headache.

I cracked my eyes open and swept the room looking for Hikaru. He wasn't here.

_'He said he was going on a date with Haruhi when we came home from school, but that was over twelve hours ago. He couldn't possibly still be gone.'_ I thought.

I stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom. My legs were so shaky I could barely hold myself up. I looked in the mirror.

My face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and my hair was matted to my forehead. My lips were cracked and bleeding and I looked sickly pale. I felt awful. I felt sick all day but it was getting worse.

I turned on the tap and splashed some of the cool water on my face. I caught some more of the water in my hand and thirstily drank it all. I took the sleeping pills from the cabinet. I also grabbed the thermometer sitting next to it.

I placed the thermometer under my tongue while I fumbled to open the bottle of pills. It beeped and I pulled it out of my mouth.

'_102.1_'

I swallowed the pills dry and staggered back to bed. I curled up under the sheets and began to drift off to sleep. I heard the door open.

"Kaoru, are you awake?" Hikaru asked me.

I couldn't answer him. I was too tired.

* * *

I hope that wasn't bad for a first chapter. Especially since its unbeta'd. If you want to beta this, then that would be great. Just message me. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Bad news, I formatted this retardedly, in my opinion. Good news! I thought of a half assed plot so this story won't be discontinued! Aren't you happy? I'm not. Now I'm doing two fanfiction at once AND I have my ELA midterm soon. Since you probably don't really care about my problems, I'm going to stop here.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN! I just own my horrible plot.

* * *

I woke up feeling worse than yesterday. I didn't think that was possible.

I squinted at the clock on the bedside table.

_'__3:34__'_ it blinked in bright red letters that only intensified my headache.

There was a note beside the clock. I reached out slowly and picked it up.

_'Kaoru, your homework from school today is on the dresser. I went to the commoner's mall with Haruhi. I'll be back later. Feel better! - Hikaru'_

I would have cried but I had strained my eyes trying to read the note. I curled around a pillow.

_'He left. He knew I was sick but he just left me to hang out with Haruhi.'_

I shivered with cold and silent sobs.

"I need Hikaru." I whispered.

I pulled myself from bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and scanned the shelves for anything that looked like cold medicine. I couldn't find anything. I placed the thermometer I left on the counter under my tongue.

'103.5' It read.

_'I need medicine before I get worse.'_ I thought._ 'I could ask one of the maids to get me some, but then I'd have to go downstairs and find one and I'm just too tired.'_

I went back to bed. I felt something cool pressing into my side. I pulled it from under the sheets.

_'So that's where my phone went.'_

I opened it. '14 missed calls, 8 voicemails, and 16 unread text messages.' I looked at the missed calls. I had four calls from Tamaki, three from Honey, and seven from Kyoya. I had ten text messages from Mori and six from Kyoya. I didn't bother checking the voicemails

_'Hikaru couldn't call me? Even Honey called me and he never uses his phone.'_ I thought.

Tears trekked down my face. At that moment my phone vibrated again.

'Kyoya' I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I rasped into the phone.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just sick... Your family runs hospitals, right?"

"Yes..." He said, confused.

"So you have access to medicine, right?"

"Yes, I'll bring some over right away."

"Thank you." I murmured then hung up the phone.

I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke to someone knocking on the door to my room.

"Come in." I said.

I was barely audible but my throat hurt when I spoke louder than that. The door opened and Kyoya walked in.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

"No." I coughed.

He placed his cool hand on my forehead. I leaned into the touch.

"Do you have a thermometer?" He asked me.

"It's on the bathroom counter."

He retrieved it then came back.

"Put this under your tongue." A minute later it beeped and Kyoya took it.

"It says 103.7."

He sighed and pulled the thick comforter off of me. I whined but was too weak to do anything about it. He went downstairs and came back with a bottle of cold water. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Take these." The Shadow King said, handing me two of them and the bottle of water.

I swallowed them and drank the rest of the water. My throat felt much better as I drank the water.

"Where's Hikaru? Does he know you're so sick?"

"He knows I'm sick. I think he went on another date with Haruhi."

I said while averting my eyes. He sighed.

"Have you been eating?" he asked me.

"Not in the last three days."

He left the room without another word. When he came back he told me a maid would be up with food in a few minutes.

"Can I have my sheets back?" I shivered.

"No, you have a very high fever. You shouldn't be huddled under sheets like that."

"Please?"

"No." he said leaving no room for questions.

Someone knocked on the door. Kyoya went to go answer it. He came back carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and another bottle of water. He set it on my lap.

"Eat." He commanded.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where did Hikaru say he was going?"

I handed him the note Hikaru wrote me. He narrowed his eyes.

"He only left you a note?" He growled. I nodded without making eye contact.

"His twin is sick and he goes on a date."

The light glinted dangerously off of his glasses.

"It's ok, really. He's always with her..."

I quickly realized what I said hadn't helped at all.

He opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang.

"Hello?" "At the Hiitachin's mansion." "Yes, father." He said.

He hung up his phone and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I have to go. Feel better, ok?"

"Ok. Bye, Kyoya." I said as he left.

I smiled. The medicine he gave me was starting to make me feel better.

"Thank you, Kyoya" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

How was that? I felt bad about the first chapter being less than 400 words long so I HAD to update. I'll update by Friday. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter took me six hours. God damn, that's a long time. I think I rushed it at the end… If you're wondering why I've been updating almost every day, it's because I feel really bad when I make you wait for chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. I just wish I did.

* * *

I woke up the following morning with a headache, although, I felt much better than I did yesterday. I opened my eyes and looked at the time.

'_11:20'_

At least its morning this time.

'_It doesn't look like Hikaru came home last night.'_ I thought.

I looked back on the dresser to see if he left a note like he did yesterday. I saw the bottle of pills that Kyoya left and a note next to it. I reached out and took the note.

'_Kaoru, take two of these when you wake up. Please make sure you eat something. I'll come and see you after school. Feel better. - Kyoya'_

I smiled. I was happy that he was coming to see me. I missed having someone around since I had barely left my room since I became sick and I hadn't seen Hikaru much since he started dating Haruhi.

'_I really miss him.'_ I thought. _'He's slowly replacing me with Haruhi.'_

I didn't like the thought of someone pushing me out of our world. Hot tears began pushing to the surface.

'_I miss Hikaru. I wish he was here comforting me.'_ I thought.

I cried into the pillow for an hour before I could calm down.

I glanced at the note Kyoya left me before reaching out and grabbing the bottle of pills. I shook out two and swallowed them dry. I stood up shakily and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

I turned the shower on hot and sat on the counter, waiting for it to heat up.

'_I wonder why Kyoya was so upset when he heard that Hikaru had only left a note. It really wasn't that bad, we haven't actually talked for more than ten minutes since he started dating Haruhi so I'm happy he left a note at all.' I thought. 'I do wish Hikaru stayed with me that day… I wonder where he is.'_ I wondered.

"He's probably staying with that bitch…" My eyes widened.

'_I didn't really mean that, did I?'_

I noticed that the room was quickly filling with steam. I stepped into the shower. I let the hot water relax my sore muscles. Once I finished in the shower I stepped out and put on some clean clothes.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Master Kaoru, is there anything you would like to eat?" One of the maids asked me. "Yes, could I have some pancakes with lots of maple syrup?" "Right away, sir." I went to sit at the table. The maid came carrying a tray of pancakes and set it in front of me. I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I could smell the food. I was starving. The only thing I ate in the last few days was the soup that Kyoya told me to eat. I ate the pancakes ravenously.

I heard the front door open. Hikaru walked into the room. "Hey Kaoru. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

'_Yes, Hikaru I am with no help from you. Where have you been? I haven't seen you once in the last three days. You were too busy with Haruhi to be with me for just a few minutes. The only reason I am better is because Kyoya brought me some medicine. Couldn't you stay for a few minutes just to help me a little? I thought we were supposed to be close. I thought we were the only ones that were supposed to share our world. I thought you loved me. Why are you ignoring me? __**WHY ARE YOU REPLACING ME?**__'_

If only I really could say that.

"Yes Hikaru, I am feeling better. Thank you!" I smiled.

"That's great! I'm going to Haruhi's house later so I'll be home late, OK?" My face fell a little.

"It's ok. I don't mind"

He didn't hear me. He already left.

'_Should I tell him the truth? That he's self centered and cold?'_

I went upstairs and lay down on the bed. I felt sick again.

* * *

I checked the time a few minutes later.

'_3:10'_

'Kyoya will be here soon, I think.'

I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kyoya walked in.

'Speak of the devil.'

"Hey Kyoya." I smiled.

"Hey Kaoru, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Much better,' I said. "The medicine helped a lot, thank you."

"Where's Hikaru? He should be home by now." He asked me.

"He went to Haruhi's house." He stayed silent.

"Could you tutor me in English? I asked, before he could ask me about Hikaru anymore.

"You get lonely when you're here alone, don't you?"

"Kind of…" I said honestly.

"I'll tutor you if you want me to." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said happily.

We talked about random things until it was late and he had to leave again.

"Bye, Kaoru. Come to my house tomorrow I'll tutor you then." He said as he left.

"Bye" I called after him.

I smiled. It was getting late and I had to go to school tomorrow. I curled up under the thick comforter and fell asleep.

* * *

How was it? The next chapter will be Kaoru trying to deal with the act at the host club and the tutoring. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm DONE! 1,750 words in a day. Hope it doesn't suck.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. If I did do you _really_ think I would be writing fanfiction about it? I would be too busy making a second season of the show.

* * *

My alarm went off at 7:30. When I woke up my throat hurt a bit but I felt much better than yesterday. I looked around. Hikaru was nowhere to be found.

_'He probably left early so he could hang out with Haruhi before school.'_

I took two of the pills that lay on the dresser then went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, striped of my clothes and stepped in. I massaged the sweet smelling shampoo into my hair. I couldn't help but think about what I was going to do at school.

_'I can avoid him for short amounts of time during to school day but at the host club that will be impossible. What am I going to do? I don't think I can do the brotherly love act without crying today. I'll try not to think about it while I'm doing it. I hope I can get through it.' _I thought.

_'I almost forgot, Kyoya's supposed to tutor me after school today. That's good. I don't want to come back here after school today. Hikaru will be here and I don't want to face him just yet.'_

I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and went to the bedroom. I dressed in the Ouran academy uniform and walked downstairs.

"Hello Master Kaoru. What would you like to have for breakfast?" A maid asked me.

"Just tea, please." I replied then went to go sit at the table.

_'I'll just eat lunch later.'_ I thought.

The tea came out a minute later. I sipped at it, trying to calm my nerves about hosting with Hikaru later. Once I finished I called a limo.

"Take me to school, please." I told the chauffeur.

"Right away, sir." He said.

I dozed off.

* * *

I woke to the voice of the driver.

"Master Kaoru, we have arrived."

"Thank you." I said.

I opened the door and got out before he had to chance to do it for me. I walked towards my first class.

I sat in my usual seat next to where Hikaru sat and put my head down.

"Hey Kaoru." I heard.

I looked up. Hikaru was standing in front of my desk.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"Ok. I'm going to Haruhi's house after school again. Is that alright?"

My heart broke a little and I tried not to show it.

"That's fine. I'm going to Kyoya's house so he can tutor me anyway."

"Kyoya's? Are you-?"

"Everyone, please sit down so class can begin." The teacher said.

The day went by.

I didn't really pay attention in any of my classes, I was lost in thought.

I avoided talking to Hikaru.

It wasn't that hard. Haruhi was in our classes so he didn't pay much attention to me.

The final bell rang, signaling classes were over. It was time to go to the host club.

"Kaoru, let's go." Hikaru said.

I stood up and we walked to the club.

We sat down on the couch we usually hosted on.

Soon enough fan girls began streaming in. Our customers swarmed around me.

"Kaoru! Are you feeling better?"

"Are you still sick?"

"Oh I was so worried!"

"Are you, ok?"

"Hikaru must have been so scared!" They all said at the same time.

I had such a headache.

"I'm fine. Hikaru took care of me." I lied.

They soon stopped pestering me about how I was.

I tried to act like everything was normal but with every touch from Hikaru I felt like I was going to cry.

The fans didn't notice and if Hikaru did, he never said anything.

About an hour into our hosting, Hikaru got up to go ask Haruhi about something.

_'He wouldn't really leave me _now_, would he?'_

He did. I was left with the otakus. The immediately began talking to me.

They're sentences blended together and I never really knew what they were saying. They waited expectantly for answers I couldn't give them.

"Kaoru, could you come here for a second."

_'Kyoya.'_

"I'm sorry ladies, I'll be right back."

I stood and left them.

"Thank you." I said once I reached him.

"It's no problem," Kyoya said. "You seemed like you needed to get away from them." He continued.

"How are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired." I replied.

"Alright. Do you still want me to tutor you after school?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's fine. You should go back to your guests, they're still waiting. Hikaru is there to handle all of their questions now." He said.

"Ok, thank you." I walked back to the guests.

Hikaru was telling some story about us.

"I told you not to tell that story, Hikaru! Why did you tell them?" I whined.

I really didn't know what he was talking about. He held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru but you were just so cute. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

I nodded.

_'This means nothing to him.'_ I thought.

The girls screamed. Some of them passed out with nosebleeds. I tried to hold back my urge to roll my eyes.

* * *

Club activities went by in a blur. Soon enough, everyone had left except for Haruhi, Hikaru and I.

"Kaoru, I'm taking Haruhi to her house in the limo. OK?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll call another one." I said.

"Make sure to lock up before you go." He shut the door.

I walked to one of the couches and curled up on it. I closed my eyes. My head hurt. I would call a cab to take me to Kyoya's house in a few minutes.

"Kaoru? Are you feeling alright?"

I opened one eye. Kyoya was standing in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, 'm fine." I said, sitting up.

"Are you sure you want me to tutor you today?" He asked me.

"Mmhmm."

"Come on, we can go in my limo."

"Ok." I said.

I stood and followed him out of Music Room Three.

We must have stayed at the club pretty late. It was dark out.

A limo was waiting outside of the school. I slid in next to Kyoya.

I must have looked tired because he said, "You can sleep if you want too. My mansion is not as close to here as yours is."

"Thank you." I murmured.

I leaned back into the seat and fell asleep almost immediately. I didn't dream.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, wake up." Kyoya was calling me.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I said without opening my eyes. "We're here." I opened my eyes.

I was confused at first. Everything was dark and... sideways? My head was on Kyoya's shoulder.

Everything came flooding back to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I slept on you."

"It's ok."

The chauffeur opened the door for us.

"Come on." Kyoya said while helping me out of the car.

I looked up at his house. It was huge and it took a lot for me to say that someone's house was big. We walked up to the front door. Kyoya took out a set of keys and opened it. The inside was as nice as the outside.

* * *

"Come on, let's go to my room." He smiled at me.

I followed him up the stairs and to a door. Inside was Kyoya's room (or wing).

He sat on his bed and I sat at the couch near his bed.

"Where is Hikaru anyway? I didn't see him before we left." he asked me.

"He took Haruhi home in the limo. I think he told me he was staying there until later."

I replied digging in my bag for something.

"Kaoru?"

I looked up.

"Does he always do that? Leave you alone and go with Haruhi?"

I looked back down.

"Not all the time." I lied.

"Please don't lie."

"Yes. He's been doing that for a while now." I said quietly.

He sighed.

"Wait here, I have to get something."

"Ok." I said, barely over a whisper.

_'How long has Hikaru been doing this anyway? He started about a month before they started dating. Has it really been three months already? I wish I never pushed him to go out with her. He doesn't stand a chance against Tamaki. This is all my fault. Once Tamaki finally stops being an idiot and realizes he likes Haruhi, Hikaru is going to be hurt when she breaks up with him and it's going to be all my fault. I shouldn't have ever said anything. I'm so stupid.'_

I was shaking and tears were streaming down my face.

_'It's my fault. It's all my fault.'_

Kyoya walked back in with his laptop in his hands.

"Kaoru? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He placed his laptop on the table and sat next to me on the couch.

I stood, still shaking and crying.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kyoya. I n-need to go."

I began to walk away. Kyoya pulled me back. I tripped and landed on his lap.

He held me close to him.

"Kaoru, please tell me. It won't do any good to keep it all inside."

I sobbed into his chest while he rubbed circles into my back.

I cried for at least an hour. Eventually my breathing evened out.

"Are you feeling better?" Kyoya asked.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." I sniffed.

"That hardly matters. Why were you crying like that?" He asked me.

"Everything is my fault. I was the one who pushed Hikaru into chasing Haruhi. He won't stand a chance when Tamaki realizes he likes her too. When he does, Hikaru is going to get hurt and it will be my fault. Everything is my fault. I deserve to feel this way." I said.

"Kaoru, look at me." Kyoya said.

I looked up at him through tired, red eyes.

"None of this was ever your fault. I don't want you to ever blame yourself for this again. Am I clear?"

"But-"

"No buts Kaoru, it's not your fault." I nodded.

"'Kay."

I was much too tired to argue.

I felt a cool hand press against my forehead.

"I don't think you completely got over your flu." He said.

"Mmhmm."

"You just need rest now. Do you want to stay here or go home?"

"Mmm, here. Now shhh." I mumbled.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was his laugh.

* * *

Oh gods, I need a beta… Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

This is the shittiest chapter I have EVER written. It's just awful. Read on but, you were warned.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

I woke up to an alarm clock going off. 'That's not my alarm...' I thought.

I sat up and looked around.

_'Where the hell am I?'_

Last night's events came back to me slowly.

_'I fell asleep on Kyoya's couch last night.'_

I turned around and saw Kyoya still sleeping.

_'That alarm is pretty loud. It really should wake him up. At least its Saturday so he doesn't really have to get up.'_ I thought.

I stood up, making sure I didn't disturb his sleep in the process, and walked over to the alarm clock. '8:30' it flashed. I shut it off then sat at a desk near Kyoya's bed. I looked at Kyoya's sleeping form.

_'He would kill me if I woke him up before 10, anyway.'_ I thought, smiling.

I took out my phone.

_'7 missed calls.'_

All of them were from Hikaru.

_'He must have called me because when he came home I wasn't there. I did say I was coming home late though.'_ I thought. _'Then again, I didn't come home at all.'_

I called him.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered tiredly.

"Hey Hikaru."

"KAORU! Are you ok? Why didn't you come home? Where are you?"

He bombarded me with questions.

"I'm fine Hikaru. I fell asleep at Kyoya's house."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Hikaru. I'm sure. Stop worrying."

"Ok, but come home soon. I don't like the thought of you with him for long."

"What do you mean by-?"

He hung up the phone and all I heard was the dial tone.

"At least he called me." I muttered.

"Kaoru?" A sleepy voice came from the couch.

"I-I'm sorry Kyoya. Did I w-wake you up?"

"No, its fine. When did you wake up?" he yawned.

"Just a few minutes ago." I said.

"Bathroom's over there, if you need it." he mumbled before lying down again.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Mmmnmm." he grumbled falling back asleep.

I walked into the room he pointed too.

* * *

_'He looks cute when he sleeps.'_ I thought. _'He's really sweet too.'_

I smiled.

_'Who would've thought the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord had a nice side.'_

I glanced at the door.

_'Do I like him?'_ I asked myself.

_'Yes'_

I blushed.

_'It doesn't matter. He probably doesn't like me like that.'_

I finished up in the bathroom and quickly stepped out.

Kyoya was actually awake then.

"Hey Kaoru. Are you done?" I nodded and went to sit at his desk.

He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I heard the shower turn on.

My phone began to ring.

'Hikaru.' I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaoru, I was just wondering when you're coming home."

"I don't know. Soon. Why?"

"I don't think you should stay at his house."

_'Well I don't think you should stay at Haruhi's house.'_ I thought.

"Why not." I asked him.

"I just don't think you should trust him, that's all." He said.

_'I don't tell him that I don't want him to date Haruhi, so he shouldn't tell me who I should hang out with.'_

"Well how nice for you. I'll be home soon." I snapped into the phone.

"Ok" he said, obviously not picking up on my anger.

"Oh, and I probably won't be here when you come home. I'm going out with Haruhi again."

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Ok Hikaru. That's fine. I've got to go, alright?"

"Ok, bye." he said.

I snapped the phone closed.

"Is he really that dense?" I sighed.

"Who?" Kyoya asked as he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. (A/N You have no clue how tempted I was to have him in nothing but a towel. Grr.)

"Hikaru. I was just on the phone with him." I said.

"Oh. Is he waiting for you to come home?" he asked me.

"He's not waiting for me. He said he was going on another date with Haruhi. Why?" I asked.

I hoped I wouldn't have to go home to be alone again.

"No reason really. Do you want a ride home or can you stay for a while longer?"

He asked me while turning on his laptop.

"I-I can stay." I said, blushing.

'I need to stop stuttering.' I thought.

"Come on, let's go and eat breakfast."

* * *

I followed him down a flight of stairs and into a dining room. One of the Ootori's maids came up to us.

"Good morning Master Kyoya and Master Kaoru. What would you both like for breakfast?"

"I'll have bacon and eggs." Kyoya said.

"I'll have pancakes, please." I said.

"Your breakfast will be here right away."

"Thank you." Kyoya called after her.

I sat down next to him at the table. I looked around. We were the only ones there.

"Where are your brothers and your father?" I asked.

"They get up quite a bit earlier than I do. They probably aren't here. At least my father isn't."

Our food came out a minute later. We ate in a comfortable silence. Once we were done, we walked back to Kyoya's room.

* * *

"Kaoru?" he asked once we got there. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course." I replied.

"Why don't you ever say anything to him? He ignores you and leaves you for Haruhi. You've already told me that you felt lonely when you're alone so why don't you do anything?"

I looked down.

"I've already told you. It's my fault so I should be lonely." I said in a small voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to say that anymore?" he said while pulling me into a hug.

"It really isn't your fault Kaoru."

I could already feel the first tears fall from my eyes. I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Please don't cry anymore. I don't like seeing you cry."

I dried my eyes on my sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry so much." I murmured.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He smiled.

He led me to the couch.

"Kaoru?" He sounded nervous for some reason.

"Hmm?" I asked without looking up.

"I-I think I'm falling for you."

My heart stopped.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I think I'm falling for you." He said with more confidence.

"If you don't feel the same way I understand." He said.

"No, I do." I was blushing now.

"Then would you go out with me?"

'_I do like him.'_ I thought. _'If it doesn't work out I could just end it...'_

"Yes. I'll go out with you." I whispered.

"Thank you."

He leaned in and placed his soft, warm lips against mine.

I closed my eyes.

He gently moved his lips on mine while holding me. He broke the kiss and my eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me.

'_Maybe now I won't feel so lonely.'_ I thought.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! It damn well should be. This is fucking awful. I bashed my head against the table as punishment as soon as I reread the ending of this chapter. I deserve to be slapped really hard. Gomenasai. Feel free to bitch and moan about how bad this is. I know I will.

EDIT:

AHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER! If you read this before and it was a harry potter story then I'm sorry, i messed it up. i was trying to change the chapter on my OTHER story. :( Its fixed now...


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! I figured out what to write! It's a little better than the last chapter but still pretty bad. Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN OURAN! *Kyoya starts glaring.* Alright, alright I don't. I can't afford it. *sobs*

* * *

_He leaned in and placed his soft, warm lips against mine._

_I closed my eyes._

_He gently moved his lips on mine while holding me. He broke the kiss and my eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me._

_'__Maybe now I won't feel so lonely.'__I thought.

* * *

_

I opened my mouth to say something but my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D.

'_Hikaru'_

I considered just not answering it but thought against it. I would have to explain to him why I ignored his call if I didn't answer.

'_Why the hell is he calling me again anyway? This is the third time.'_

I looked up at Kyoya.

"Go ahead." He said. "I don't mind."

He opened his laptop and began typing up a spread sheet.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kaoru, I thought you said you would be home soon." Hikaru whined into the phone.

"I will. I thought you were going on a date with Haruhi anyway." I snapped.

"I am but I thought you would be here by then." I groaned.

'_Why is it he only calls me the one time I don't want him to?'_ I thought.

"Why are you so eager to have me home anyway? You're going to leave as soon as I get there." I asked him.

"I know but still… I already told you I don't think you should trust Kyoya."

I glanced over to him. He didn't seem to be able to hear Hikaru from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, I know you don't but why not?" I asked him.

"I know he's our friend and all but, come on he's the shadow king for god's sake. Who knows what he would do to get what he wants." (A/N SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!)

"Whatever. I need to go."

"Kaoru wait-." I hung up on him and shut off my phone.

'I wonder if he finally gets that I'm mad at him.'

"Was it Hikaru again?" Kyoya asked without looking up.

"Yes" I said, walking over to sit next to him.

"What happened? You sounded upset with him." He asked, putting his arm around my waist.

I debated telling him or not but, decided that I'd rather him know.

"He said that he doesn't want me being here because he doesn't trust you. He said that you'd do anything to get what you want." I said slowly.

"That's true. I would do anything to get what I want." He replied.

He pulled me closer to him.

"But, I won't ever hurt you. I promise." He said looking into my eyes.

I blushed and looked down. He chuckled and went back to his spread sheet.

I watched him work.

"Is that really how much Boss spends on his stupid ideas?" I asked, eyeing the high numbers.

"Yes." He sighed. "It's a good thing the club makes a lot of money or we would have shut down within the first month.

I continued watching although I could barely understand what he was typing. I ended up falling asleep on his lap.

* * *

Remember when I said that this story was inspired by moonlitrose369's Friendship is the Best Medicine? Well, you should. That's where I got the idea of Hika-Chan not trusting Kyo-Chan because Kyo-Chan does anything to get what he wants. I AM NOT FUCKING COPYING! Get it? REVIEW! That way I'll update faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm telling you, writers block is getting to be a bitch. Here's chapter seven of Fix You. Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: *starts crying*

* * *

"Kaoru? Kaoru, wake up." A quiet voice tried to wake me.

"Mmmm, no. Go 'way." I mumbled.

The voice chuckled.

"Kaoru, wake up." He said.

I felt him rub circles into my back. I was still unwilling to wake up.

"Please wake up?" I opened my eyes.

I was lying down on Kyoya's lap.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's around 4 o'clock." He said.

"Have I really been sleeping that long?" I asked.

"Mhmm. It's alright. I doubt you slept well last night, seeing as you slept on this couch." He said.

"I should probably get home." I slurred, my voice still thick with sleep.

I didn't make a move to sit up.

"Ok I'll get a limo to take you home."

"Mmhmm." I yawned, still not getting up.

I felt him move me until I was sitting on his lap. I put my head on his shoulder.

"You really do need to wake up." he murmured into my hair."

I opened my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Fine. I'll get up." I grumbled.

"You're almost as bad as I am in the mornings." He chuckled.

"Hardly." I scoffed. "You're much worse." I stood up.

"Come on." I said.

* * *

We walked to the main entrance of the Ootori Mansion.

"Is there anything I could help you with, master Kyoya?" A maid that seemingly came out of nowhere asked Kyoya.

"Yes, could you please have a limo come to the front?" He said.

"Of course, sir." She said before leaving to call a limo to the front.

By the time we went outside, the car was already waiting for us.

"Are you sure you're ok with being alone again?" He asked me as I stepped into the car.

"Yes."

_'No, but I really should get home.'_ I thought.

He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips before shutting the door. I blushed, moving my fingers to my lips.

_'What now?' _I asked myself.

I was left at the front doors of the Hitachiin mansion.

I walked in and immediately went to my room, ignoring the maid's greetings. I shut the door to my room and sat on my bed. Hikaru was not here, of course. I saw a note on the dresser. I stared at it for a few minutes before standing up and walking over to it. I opened the folded note.

_'Kaoru, sorry I couldn't wait for you to come home. I really want to talk to you about you being at Kyoya-Senpai's house for so long. I'll see you after my date. Hikaru.'_

I stared at the letter.

_'Why does he even care? I can't just stay here every day. I get so lonely.'_ I closed my eyes.

_'I'll think about this later.'_ I thought.

I folded the letter up again and sat down on the black leather couch. I unconsciously moved my fingers to my lips and blushed.

_'I actually have a boyfriend now.'_

The thought made me blush even darker.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

I turned on the tap to fill the bath tub.

I stripped, and stepped in. I lay back in the warm water, letting it relax me.

I laid in the bath water until it started to cool. I quickly washed my hair and body, stepped out and quickly dried off. I put on clean clothes and stepped into the bedroom.

Hikaru was lying on the bed.

"Oh, are you done?" He asked me.

He walked over to me.

_'Why do I feel like a deer caught in headlights? He's my twin brother. I've lived with him for years. I shouldn't feel like this.' _I thought.

I stared with wide eyes. He took my hand and pulled me to the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"No reason. Were you at Kyoya-Senpai's mansion the whole time?"

I nodded.

"I really don't think you should be at his house for so long." He said.

"Why?"

"I already told you on the phone. He would do anything to get what he wants."

"I don't think he would hurt me." I said softly.

"How could you be so sure?"

I needed him to stop asking me questions about this.

"I just am."

_'I know how to distract him from this.'_ I thought.

"So, how was your date with Haruhi?" I asked him.

His face lit up and he began telling me everything that happened during their date.

I wasn't really listening.

* * *

I don't really like it but it's better than other things I've written.

REVIEWS = COOKIES!


	8. Chapter 8

Has anyone else realized that I've been making this up as I go along? I think it's obvious.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran. If I did, Haruhi would have died and Hikaru/Kaoru and Tamaki/Kyoya would be together.

* * *

Hikaru told me every little detail about his date with Haruhi. He continued to talk for over an hour and not once did he realize I wasn't interested in the least. He eventually finished his story and left to go somewhere else. I wasn't paying attention so I have no idea where he actually went. All I did know was that I was alone and that the silence was deafening.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. '8:30' it flashed.

I walked down to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, master Kaoru. What would you like for dinner?" A maid asked me.

"I don't care." I yawned and then walked to the dining room and sat down.

Hikaru wasn't there. He must have eaten earlier.

I had no idea where my mother was. I hadn't seen her in weeks. I know she's here somewhere, though.

A maid came out with a plate. I ate the hot food, and then walked back to my room.

I lay down on the bed and turned the television onto the news.

I didn't watch it but the noise was better than the silence I had gotten so used to. I watched the boring news program for about two hours.

Hikaru walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

_'I thought he went somewhere.'_ I thought.

"Why are you watching the news? You never watch the news." he asked me.

I shrugged.

"Come on. It's 11:00. We should go to bed. You seem tired."

"Ok"

He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He immediately fell asleep.

_'It's been so long since we've even slept in the same bed. It makes me feel like things are almost normal again.'_ I thought.

He pulled me closer to his chest.

"That won't ever happen." I whispered into the night.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

_'My phone is ringing.'_ I thought.

I opened my tired eyes.

_'8:27. Who the hell would be calling me, now?'_ I thought, irritated.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, opened it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a scratchy, tired voice.

"Hey Kaoru."

It was Kyoya. Suddenly I wasn't so tired.

"Hey Kyoya, what's up?" I yawned, sitting up.

"I was wondering if you could come to my house again today." He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour. Ok?" I said.

"Alright, bye." He said.

"Bye." I hung up.

I stood up and stretched.

Hikaru wasn't here again. Then again, I didn't expect him to be.

_'Couldn't he leave a note?'_

I walked to the bathroom to shower. I pulled off my clothes, turned on both the hot and cold water and stepped in. I quickly showered, then pulled on clean clothes.

I walked downstairs and, as always a maid approached me.

"Hello Master Hikaru. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not Hikaru." I said.

"I apologize, Master Kaoru."

I told the maid to bring me tea for breakfast. I sat at the dining table.

My mother walked through the room.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hi..."

She stared and then blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, which one are you again?"

I didn't expect her to know the difference, anyway.

"It's Kaoru, mom." I replied.

"Oh, Ok. Have you seen my sketch book anywhere?" she asked.

"I think it's on the coffee table in the west wing living room." I recalled.

"Thank you." She said, leaving.

I knew I wouldn't see her for at least another few weeks.

The maid came out with my tea.

Once I finished, I told the maid to call a limo to the front of the mansion.

I grabbed my iPod and a coat and walked outside to the car waiting for me.

"Take me to the Ootori's mansion, please." I said to the chauffeur as I got in the car.

"Of course, sir." I put my headphones in my ears and stared out the window until we got there.

* * *

"We have arrived, sir." The chauffeur's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Oh, thank you." I said as I got out of the car.

I walked to the front door and pressed the doorbell. (A/N Do rich people use doorbells?)

A maid immediately opened the door.

"Welcome. Master Kyoya is in his room. I will take you there." She said with a smile.

"Alright." I followed her up the stairs and to his room.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The maid opened the doors and left. I walked in and shut the doors behind me.

"Kyoya?" I called.

I didn't see him.

"Hey Kaoru." he said walking out of a door.

He pulled me close and kissed me gently.

I blushed cherry red.

"H-Hi." I stuttered.

He smirked.

"How are you?" Kyoya asked me.

"I'm fine."

He smiled and led me to the room he was in before.

It was a study/lounge room.

He sat on the white couch and pulled me across his lap.

I gasped.

_'Why do I feel so nervous around him?' _I thought.

My face was bright red by now and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You're cute when you blush like that.

He leaned down and kissed and sucked my neck until I was mewling with pleasure.

"K-Kyoya, stop!" I cried.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to stop?" He murmured against my skin.

'I really don't want to stop but, I don't want to do this yet.'

He gently nibbled my neck.

"Ahh, K-Kyoya!" I moaned wantonly.

He suddenly stopped.

"W-why'd you stop?" I asked breathlessly.

"You told me too, remember?" He said, a smirk gracing his lips.

He picked up the notebook lying on the table and began writing something.

"What are you always writing in that thing, anyway?"

I asked when my blush faded.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked me with the light flashing against his glasses.

I wasn't sure if I really did.

* * *

No one will ever know what lies within the book. Now I have writers block. REVIEW! **^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! I finally wrote a few more chapters after being incredibly lazy.

DISCLAIMER: I lay claim to Ouran if Hatori Bisco dies, but until then I own nothing.

* * *

For more than four hours, Kyoya and I talked about random things. Through all that time I never moved from Kyoya's lap.

We stopped occasionally to kiss or for Kyoya to tease me and make me moan again. He was teasing me when my phone rang, too.

"Kyoya, s-stop I have t-to answer my phone." I said as he kissed and sucked my neck again. I groaned as he grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." He said and then continued his assault on my neck.

I moaned and picked up my phone with shaking fingers.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered.

"Hey Kaoru. I came home and you weren't there. Where are you?"

_'Oh god, it's Hikaru.'_

"I-I'm at Kyoya's house again." He licked the shell of my ear and I tried to suppress a moan.

"Kaoru, I told you not to go there." He admonished.

"H-Hikaru, I'm kind of busy r-right n- AHHHH!"

Kyoya began to suck on a sensitive spot.

"Kaoru! What's wrong?"

_'Oh God, He heard that.'_ I thought.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"As I said, I'm busy so I have to go. Ok? Bye Hikaru."

I hung up and Kyoya stopped.

"Kyoya, that w-wasn't very nice." I said, breathlessly.

"Hikaru is going to ask me about that now." I pouted.

He laughed.

"I'm sorry." He said, smiling.

* * *

"I need to get home." I murmured a few hours later.

It was late and we had school tomorrow

"Mmm, do you need a ride home?" He asked me.

"No, I'll call a limo." I reached for my phone that fell on the floor some time ago.

I flipped it open and dialed home. I told the maid that answered the phone to send a limo to the Ootori's mansion to pick me up.

"My car won't come for a while. What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I have an idea." He said before leaning in to touch his lips to mine.

"No, we've done enough of that." I said touching my swollen lips with the tips of my fingers.

He chuckled. "Alright, I won't do anything."

I smiled. I stood up and started to walk to the bathroom.

I could feel Kyoya's stare on my ass as I walked. I quickly shut the door before he could see the blush on my face.

I splashed cool water on my face to try to get rid of my blush. I tried to fix my hair. It looked like I had been sleeping on it and Hikaru would ask questions if he saw it.

After ten minutes of trying to fix it I gave up and left the bathroom.

I walked over to Kyoya who was using his laptop, and sat next to him. He looked up at me and smirked.

My eyes widened right before he caught me in a scorching hot kiss. I felt his tongue lick my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips and he pushed his tongue inside. I moaned into his mouth as he moved his tongue around my mouth. We fought for dominance but Kyoya won quickly. We broke the kiss gasping for air.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

My phone beeped.

I groaned before pulling it out. I had a text message.

_'Your limo is waiting outside of the Ootori's estate, Master Kaoru.'_

I closed my eyes.

"I have to go, my limo is here." I sighed.

"Alright." He said.

He hugged me then kissed me again. I left his room and headed towards my limo.

_'Telling Hikaru is going to be hell.'_ I thought as I was driven away.

* * *

I got out of the car and walked inside.

_'When did it get so dark?'_ I wondered.

"Hello Master Kaoru. Could I be of assistance for anything?"

"No thank you." I replied.

_'Why is it necessary for them to ask me that every time they see me?'_

I thought. I checked the time on my watch.

_'8:30? When did it get so late?'_

I went to the kitchen to eat dinner before going to my room.

I yawned and sat on the bed. I looked around.

_'Is Hikaru on another date with Haruhi? I don't see him.'_

I pulled myself out of bed.

I walked to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. Stripping off my clothes, I climbed into the bath. I laid back and closed my eyes. I bathed quickly before climbing out.

I put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed.

I checked the time. _'11:02'_

I closed my eyes, intending to fall asleep.

Hikaru walked into the room. I sat up.

"Hey Kaoru. I still want to talk to you about the whole Kyoya thing." He muttered.

"Tomorrow." He yawned, climbed into bed with me and fell asleep.

I sighed in relief.

I closed my eyes again and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

This sucked. Whats wrong with me? *Sigh* REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh My Sweet Jesus. **I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING TO M, AREN'T I? **Damn it all. _*sigh*_ This is what I get for writing fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not even old enough to get a job. Do you really think I bought Ouran?

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I moaned and curled up under the sheets.

"Kaoru? Are you awake?"

I pulled the sheets over my head.

"You're so lazy sometimes. Wake up." He chuckled and gave me a sharp swat on my ass.

I opened one eye and glared at him with all the malice I could muster so early in the morning.

"Good, you're up. We have to go to school." He said.

"Fine." I snapped.

I stormed to the bathroom, quickly showered and put on my Ouran Academy uniform.

I walked out of the bathroom only to find Hikaru asleep.

"He says I'm lazy." I grumbled and threw one of the pillows at him.

"Mmm, what?" he groaned.

"Get up, we have school."

He sighed and disappeared into the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I told a maid to bring me some tea. I went to the dining room and sat down. Hikaru came in a few minutes later.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." he replied, sitting next to me.

A maid came out carrying our breakfast.

She set a stack of pancakes in front of Hikaru and placed a mug of hot tea in front of me.

Hikaru looked at me confusedly.

"Is that all your eating? You know if you lose weight we won't be as identical." he admonished.

"I know. I won't." I sighed.

"I have a question." he said. I looked up at him.

"Would you mind getting a different room? Haruhi and I kind of want privacy but we can't have that if you're there."

_'How does he not realize that he's ignoring me?'_ I thought sadly.

"N-No. I don't mind." I said.

"Great! I'll tell the servants to move you to the room next to ours." He smiled.

"Ok." I said softly.

We quickly finished eating and I waited by the door for Hikaru.

"Are you ready now?" I asked him as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, let's go." We walked outside and into the car.

We arrived at school shortly.

Hikaru went to find Haruhi before classes started and I went to class.

I put my head down on the desk and prayed that none of the fan girls would try to talk to me. Luckily none of them did.

I looked up after about twenty minutes of waiting for the teacher.

Almost everyone was here including Hikaru who was sitting on his usual seat next to me. He was looking at me strangely.

I opened my mouth to ask why but the teacher came in and started class.

I tried to pay attention for the rest of the day but I failed miserably.

* * *

The final bell rang and it was time to go to the host club.

I stood and walked to the club alone.

Once there I looked around at the empty room.

The only other person that was there was Kyoya, who was busy typing something on his laptop.

"Hi. Where is everyone?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Mori is still at the judo club so Honey is waiting for him and Hikaru is with Haruhi so Tamaki is probably yelling at Hikaru to get away from Haruhi." He said.

He looked at me.

"Are you alright? You look really tired."

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said.

I watched him work for a few minutes.

I heard the door open.

"Hi Kao-chan! Hi Kyo-chan!" Honey said as he and Mori walked in.

He bounced over to us.

He stared at us with wide eyes for a few seconds before smiling and asking Kyoya,

"Are you and Kao-chan dating?"

Kyoya stopped typing and my head snapped up.

_'Damn. He's cute but he's still smart.'_ I thought.

Kyoya continued typing.

"Yes, Honey-Sempai, we are. Don't tell Hikaru or Haruhi though. I think Kaoru wants to do that himself. You probably shouldn't tell Tamaki either. He can't keep his mouth shut." Kyoya replied.

"'Kay. Can I tell Takashi and Usa-chan?" He asked.

"Of course." Kyoya said, smoothly.

"Yay! Guess what Takashi!" We heard as he skipped away.

I blushed.

"It isn't really that obvious, is it?" I asked him.

"No. Even if it was. Hikaru and Tamaki wouldn't see it. I'm not too sure about Haruhi but I'm sure she won't tell Hikaru if she does notice." he reassured me.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Kaoru. I really think you should tell him. Not just about us dating. About him ignoring you too. Please?" He murmured.

"Alright. I will, soon." I whispered.

We heard Tamaki yelling from down the hall.

"**STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, YOU DEMON TWIN!**"

I moved away from Kyoya and went to sit on the couch I usually hosted from with a cup of hot tea.

Hikaru came over and sat next to me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and Tamaki opened the doors of the host club.

* * *

'Is it over?' I thought.

I watched Tamaki usher the fan girls out of the club room.

Hikaru got up and walked over to Haruhi.

The host club was ending.

I stood up and went to sit on the couch.

"Kaoru, I'm taking Haruhi home again. Call another car."

"Ok" I sighed and they left.

Tamaki left soon after yelling something about not leaving Haruhi with that demon.

Honey and Mori went home after them.

All that was left was Kyoya and I.

"Kaoru, do you need a ride home?" Kyoya said.

I shook my head.

"I was just going to call a limo." I murmured.

"I think you should tell him everything soon. He might get angry that you waited so long to tell him." he said, sitting down next to me.

"I was going to tell him this week." I said.

"That's good. I have to go, alright." he said.

He leaned over and kissed me then stood and left.

I closed my eyes.

I soon pulled out my phone and called for another limo to take me home.

I waited a few minutes before turning out the lights and leaving the club room.

* * *

Mini fight between Hika and Kao next chapter. The **BIG** fight is coming soon! REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Can someone tell me if the chapter after this one is any good? I **_REALLY_** don't like it. If you say yes then you get to read the next chapter before anyone else. PM me and I'll send it to you. THANKS!

**DISCLAIMER:** Are the host club dating each other? No? Then I don't own Ouran.

* * *

I stepped out of the car and walked into the mansion. I walked up to Hikaru's room, forgetting I had 'moved out'. I opened the door and lying on the bed was Hikaru.

"Hey." he said.

I shut the door behind me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." I said, softly.

"You were at Kyoya's house yesterday." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I was." I replied.

"Why? I keep telling you that you shouldn't trust him. It's not like you to just ignore what I say. What wrong?"

"Nothing, Hikaru. I just don't think there's a reason for me not to trust him." I said.

"I told you. He will do anything to get what he wants. He could hurt you!" He exclaimed.

"He really is nice. I don't think he would hurt me."

"You won't think he would hurt you until he does. Think about it. Kyoya has an ulterior motive for everything." he said.

"He doesn't have an ulterior motive for this."

My voice had been getting louder with every sentence I spoke.

"What do you do when you go over there anyway?" He demanded.

"You don't need to know." I almost shouted.

"Yes I do! Why won't you tell me? Has he been hurting you?" he yelled.

"THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN HURTING ME IS YOU!"

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

_'I didn't mean to say that.'_ I thought.

My heart began pounding.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, his voice growing quiet.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered.

"I want the truth, Kaoru." he demanded.

'Do I tell him the truth?' I thought I remembered Kyoya's words.

_'Why don't you ever say anything to him? He ignores you and leaves you for Haruhi. You've already told me that you felt lonely when you're alone so why don't you do anything?'_

_'Well maybe now I should.'_ I thought.

"Haven't you realized that you've been ignoring me and abandoning me for Haruhi? You spend all your time with her so I'm all alone. You're replacing me with her." I said barely over a whisper.

I had started crying.

"You were the one that encouraged me to chase her. What do you mean I'm replacing you? I haven't been trying to replace you." he cried defensively.

"Of course you're not trying to replace me but that doesn't mean you're not. When was the last time we spoke for more than five minutes or even slept in the same bed like we used to? It's been so long..." I whispered, hot tears running down my face.

"That doesn't mean I've been ignoring you! I've just been busy. Even if I have been going out with Haruhi more, we always knew we would grow apart eventually." he told me.

"Look, I'm sorry if you've been feeling ignored but, I don't think I've been ignoring you. I won't change if I don't think-."

He stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kaoru? Is that a hickey?"

My eyes widened.

_'My neck.'_ I thought.

I didn't answer.

"Is that what you've been doing over there?"

_'I wasn't going to tell him about this yet.'_

"Y-Yes. We have been dating for a few days now." I whispered.

"Oh, Kaoru. I don't want you hurt. I really don't think you should date him." He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"You'll break up with him. Won't you?"

I sighed and pushed him away.

"No Hikaru, I won't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I actually like him."

I stood and walked out.

* * *

I found myself standing on the balcony overlooking the backyard, trying to stop crying.

My phone began to ring.

"H-Hello?" I tried not to make it sound like I was crying but I failed miserably.

"Kaoru, why do you sound as if you're crying?"

It was Kyoya.

"I'm not crying." I said softly.

"Don't lie." he said.

"I cry too much. It's something stupid, don't worry." I said.

"If you're crying because of it then I don't think it's stupid."

"I just talked to Hikaru. He doesn't think he's ignoring me and, he wants me to break up with you because he won't trust you." I said.

"Will you?" He asked me.

"No, I won't." I replied.

"Can I come to your house again? I don't want to stay here. I think Hikaru is looking for me. He sent a few maids to come and find me and tell him where I am but I don't want to talk to him." I whispered.

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

I hung up the phone.

I walked downstairs, carefully avoiding all the maids that were looking for me.

I told the maid standing by the door to call a limo to the front. I waited a few minutes then walked outside and got into the limo.

"Drive me to the Ootori's estate, please." I told the chauffeur.

I saw my reflection in the tinted windows.

My eyes were red and puffy and my face was flushed.

I needed to try to stop crying.

I closed my eyes and waited to for us to get there.

* * *

I quickly got out of the car once we were there.

The maid let me in and led me to Kyoya's room.

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Kaoru?" I turned to him.

He was lying on the bed.

He stood up and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"H-Hikaru. He-."

I began to cry again.

Kyoya walked over to me and led me back to the bed.

We lay down and I cried into his chest, soaking through his shirt.

"It's OK." he cooed into my ear.

"Just calm down." He kissed my cheek.

It took over an hour of trying to soothe me for me to begin to calm down.

He led me to the bathroom and had me sit down on a chair as he wiped the drying tears off my face with a wet cloth.

He kneeled in front of me.

"Are you ok now?" I nodded.

He took my hand and led me to the couch. He sat down on the couch then pulled me down on his lap.

"What did Hikaru say?" Kyoya asked.

"H-He said t-that he hasn't done anything t-to ignore me and that he won't change if he doesn't think there's a-anything wrong the-then he won't change. Then he saw the h-hickeys you left on my neck and figured out that we are d-dating and h-he told me to break up with you." I said, my voice getting quieter at the end.

He held me closer to him.

"I don't want to break up." I whimpered softly.

"Relax; we won't if you don't want to."

I buried my head in his shirt and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're going to get sick because of the stress, you know."

I didn't comment. I just held him tighter to me.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?"

I nodded.

I didn't want to go home.

You should text Hikaru to tell him where you are.

"'Kay." I said.

I pulled my phone out and began to text him with shaking fingers.

'I'm staying Kyoya's house 2nite so don't worry. Don't txt back. K'Bye.'

I sent it and then turned off my phone.

"Come on its late." I checked my watch.

'When did it get to be midnight?' I thought.

"You can sleep here." he said leading me to the king sized bed in the center of the room.

"I have something to do but you should get some rest."

I nodded.

I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Was it as bad as I thought?

*lamp zooms past head and shatters against the wall*

Yeah, I thought so. **REVIEW! **^.^


	12. Chapter 12

Did I say this chapter was the fight? Well I meant the next chapter. O.O" Sorry about that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran, but one day I will.

* * *

I woke up to a foreign sound.

I opened an eye and located the source of the awful noise.

It was an alarm clock which I quickly switched off.

Yesterday's events rushed back to me along with a headache. I turned over to see Kyoya still sleeping.

_'I almost forgot. This is Kyoya's bed.'_

I blushed.

'_I should wake him up. We need to go to school.'_

"Kyoya?" I asked cautiously.

I started shaking him gently.

"Kyoya, wake up." He pulled the cover around himself and turned away from me.

I frowned.

"Come on. We have school."

"No." he said flatly.

"Please?" He groaned.

"You go shower. I'll be up when you're finished." He grumbled.

"Fine." I sighed.

I got up and walked into his bathroom.

My uniform was clean and folded on the bathroom counter. I turned on the water and stepped into the shower. I washed my auburn hair with the fragrant shampoo then washed my body. I relaxed in the warm running water before getting out to check if Kyoya was awake.

I quickly changed into the uniform on the counter and stepped out of the bathroom.

Kyoya didn't look like he had moved an inch.

"Kyoya, wake up!" I whined.

"You have to get up. We have school."

It didn't look like he heard me at all.

I thought of a story I was told when I was younger; Sleeping Beauty.

I leaned over him and pressed my lips to his. He opened his mouth deepening the kiss. He flipped us over so he was on top. I felt his warm tongue glide over mine and moaned into his mouth. We broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You know, if I was woken up like that every day, I wouldn't be so bad tempered in the mornings." Kyoya purred into my ear.

I chuckled.

"Come on, get up." I laughed.

"Alright, alright." he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

I sat on the couch, and pulled out my phone.

I turned it back on.

_'13 missed calls, 13 voicemails and 21 unread text messages. All of them are from Hikaru.'_

I deleted each message one by one without reading them.

"He's going to be angry at me." I murmured.

I sighed and turned the flat screen television to the news.

Kyoya walked out of the bathroom.

He only had a pair of boxers on and his hair was wet and dripping water onto his skin.

My mouth almost fell open.

He looked like a Greek God.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled when he noticed my stare.

I blushed a deep red and turned away.

I kept my eyes trained on the news broadcast as he got dressed in his uniform.

"Let's go." Kyoya said.

I stood and followed him out of the room.

* * *

We walked downstairs and into the dining room. A maid asked us what we wanted for breakfast. I just asked for tea.

Once she left Kyoya turned to me and asked "Is that all you're eating? You really should eat more. That will hardly last you until lunch." he said, sounding genuinely worried.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said.

The maid came back and set our breakfast in front of us so I began to sip the hot tea.

Kyoya, convinced I wasn't eating enough, occasionally coaxed me into taking a few bites of his breakfast.

Once we were done we gathered our stuff for school and went to the limo.

Kyoya stepped in after I did.

I couldn't help but think about what Hikaru would say when he saw me.

I tried to clear my head.

I rested my head on Kyoya's shoulder as he stroked my hair until we got to school.

I sighed as the car slowed to a stop.

"Kaoru, we're here." I sat up and took Kyoya's hand as he helped me out of the car.

"Sorry, but I need to go to class. I'll see you at the host club."

I nodded.

I walked to my own class and sat down in my usual seat.

Hikaru stared at me.

I hoped he would stop but, in every class I felt his gaze on me.

* * *

I walked to the host club as soon as the last bell rang.

I felt Hikaru's stare even as I left the room and it caused me to walk a bit faster.

I got there before even Kyoya did.

I poured myself a cup of tea and sat down on a couch. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. The thought of doing the brotherly love act was making me a bit nauseous.

I heard the door open and I prayed it wasn't Hikaru.

"Hey Kaoru. How are you?"

_'Thank god it's Kyoya.'_ I thought in relief.

"I'm fine."

"I know your lying." He sighed.

I didn't answer him.

"Here's your costume." he said handing me some clothes.

"Go change."

I nodded and walked to the changing room.

We were doing a winter wonderland theme.

I pulled on the snow boots and heavy jacket before walking out only to find the club room about 30 degrees colder than before.

I poured myself another cup of tea.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi walked into the club room.

I stared into my teacup as I listened to them argue over Haruhi until they went to go change.

I heard Honey and Mori walk in but I didn't say anything.

As soon as everyone finished changing Kyoya opened the doors of the host club.

Hikaru sat next to me.

I didn't look up at him.

Our customers quickly filed in and sat on the couch in front of ours.

They began asking stupid questions all focused around our 'brotherly love'.

I smiled and blushed when it was appropriate but other than that, I barely said a word.

Neither the fan girls nor Hikaru seemed to notice.

It felt like forever until we were done hosting.

Once we were done I sat down on the couch.

Hikaru stood up.

I looked at him.

"Bye guys. Kaoru and I have to go... do something." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as be tugged me to the limo.

"H-Hikaru, stop." I whispered.

He didn't hear me or he ignored me.

He pulled me into the car.

"Take us home." he snapped to the driver.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFE! I love torturing people. ^.^ Review!


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize in advance for this chapter. It's truly awful. I wouldn't blame you if you all flamed me.

DISCLAIMER: With how bad this chapter is, I would have an angry mod after me if I owned Ouran.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped Hikaru grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

He led me up the stairs and into his room shutting the door behind us.

"Hikaru, I-I'm sorry I left." I said quickly.

"I was so worried. You just left me and went to Kyoya's house again. Why? You knew I wanted you to break up with him." He said sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, looking down.

His eyes widened as if he had a revelation.

"Kaoru, is Kyoya making you do all this?" he said quietly.

_'What an idiot.'_ I thought.

"No Hikaru, he's-"

"That's it isn't it!" He cut me off.

"Hikaru, that's not-"

"If that's the case then you shouldn't be near that-"

"DAMN IT HIKARU, THAT'S NOT IT!" I shouted.

"What else could it be?" he said.

"Is is so hard to believe that I like him?" I said softly.

"YES! I don't see why you would. He's evil. I still think he's using you for something."

"He's not using me." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" Hikaru questioned.

_'I can't believe that after everything he's done, Kyoya is just using me. It wouldn't make any sense to me.' _I thought.

"Hikaru, Kyoya using me is about as likely as Haruhi using you. Is Haruhi using you?" I asked.

"Of course not, but-"

"Neither is Kyoya. Ok?"

"Fine." he grumbled.

"I still don't like the thought of you dating him."

"STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT THIS. I DON'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF YOU DATING HARUHI BUT I DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" I looked away.

_'... I'm so stupid.'_ I thought.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE US DATING?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." I said without looking up.

"You're jealous, aren't you." he said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"No, that's not it. I only like Haruhi as a sister."

That was true.

He stared into my eyes, looking for any sign of deception.

Not finding one he let go of me.

"Well, you will tell me what you meant by not liking the thought of me being with Haruhi." he said.

"Whatever. Nothing's stopping me from leaving so I think I'll-"

I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Sorry, hold on."

I pulled it from my pocket.

I had a text from Kyoya. I was looking down trying to reply to the message so I didn't see Hikaru move closer. He took my phone and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Hikaru, give me my phone." I said storming over to him.

"No." he stated.

He flipped it open. I began to panic.

_'I have some messages that I haven't erased about what I really think about Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship. I can't let him see those.' _I thought.

"A text from Kyoya, huh? _'Hey Kaoru, is everything alright? You didn't seem to want to go with Hikaru when he took you home.'_" He read from my phone.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted.

I lunged for it but he had always been stronger than me.

He quickly moved so he was on top. He straddled my waist and pinned my hands above my head.

"I'd be happy to, as soon as you tell me what you meant." He whispered in my ear.

"For now, I'm perfectly happy browsing through the messages on your phone."

_'It's just like him to take something like this so far.'_ I thought.

He got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

_'I'm not able to force it away from him. He's stronger than me.'_ I swallowed my pride and looked down.

"Please Hikaru. I need my phone back." I begged.

"Hmm? No." I continued begging and pleading with him for almost 15 minutes but he just continued to read through my messages from Kyoya.

"Kaoru? What is this?" he asked.

_'Oh god, he found it.'_ I thought.

My stomach clenched.

"It says, _'It's not that I mind them dating but I told you, once Tamaki realizes that he likes Haruhi as more than a daughter, Hikaru won't stand a chance and then he'll be hurt. I know you said not to say this anymore but it's all my fault. I told him to chase her. I told him so this is my fault.'_"

I looked down and began shaking.

Hot tears began to run down my face.

"That's what you really think, isn't it." I nodded.

I heard him sigh then felt something land in my lap.

It was my phone with the message still open on it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I chanted over and over.

"It's ok." I looked up at him, confused.

He pulled me into his lap.

"That's not going to happen. Even if it does, I wouldn't blame you." He said.

"I was reading through your messages. It sounds like he really likes you and you really like him." He murmured.

"I do." I said into his chest.

"Fine, I'll trust him for now, but if he hurts you then I get to torture him." I nodded.

"O-Ok. But I really am sor-" he threw a pillow at my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Now go to sleep, you've looked tired all day."

He stood and left the room.

I put my head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

This chapter was short AND awful. Fuck that. I'll post a chapter tomorrow. Review! (or flame. I deserve it.)


	14. Chapter 14

Good news! I actually posted this chapter before tomorrow. (By one and a half hours. :P) The bad news is that this is a terribly dull, boring filler chapter in my opinion. *sigh* I suck.

DISCLAIMER: Maybe someday… *looking far into the future*

* * *

I was woken up by my phone ringing. I groped the bed sheets to find it.

Pressing talk, I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's boring here. Can you come over?"

I laughed at how childish that sounded.

"Sure Kyoya. I'll be there soon."

"Ok, bye." he said and then hung up.

I let my phone drop from my hand before pulling myself from the bed.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I dressed and walked downstairs to eat.

"Hey Hikaru." I said when I saw him eating breakfast at the table.

He waved at me as I sat next to him.

The maid came out with the tea I asked for.

"You should eat more, I already told you that." I nodded.

"I know. I'll eat lunch. I'm going to Kyoya's house, ok?" I said.

He looked up at me.

"Fine." he sighed.

I smiled and finished my tea before walking out of the house.  


* * *

I arrived at Kyoya's house. The maid led me to his room and I walked in.

"Hey."

Kyoya walked up to me and kissed me.

"Hi." I said, blushing.

"What happened last night after you left with Hikaru?"

I looked down.

"He found out everything."

Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He's actually ok with it, for the most part." I said.

"I'm glad you told him." I smiled.

We walked into his lounge room and sat on the couch inside. We talked while Kyoya used his laptop.

"Damn it." he muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The costumes for the club were supposed to be picked up but I forgot to tell a maid to do it." He sighed.

"Would you mind coming with me?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go." I said.

We stood and I followed Kyoya out the door.

"You know, I haven't seen your father, your brothers or your older sister. Where are they?" I asked.

"My father is on a business trip and he took my brothers. My sister is somewhere here." he said.

He led me into a limo and told the chauffeur where to take us.

Once the car started to move Kyoya pulled me into his lap causing me to blush. He kissed me softly. I soon felt him run his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slightly parted my lips and moaned as he explored my mouth with his tongue. He moved down to kiss and sucked on my neck. I yelped in surprise. He bit down on the soft, sensitive skin of my neck. He ran his hands under my shirt.

"K-Kyoya..." I moaned.

He began to slowly unbutton my shirt. He kissed down my chest. I gasped as he began to lick and suck my nipple.

"Nnggh, more. Please..." I moaned breathlessly.

He began to pinch my other nipple between his fingers as he kissed down my abdomen. He stopped to dip his tongue into my navel. I gasped as he continued down. He began fumbling with the button of my jeans.

"Master Kyoya, we have arrived." the chauffeur said.

Our eyes widened.

I had to dress before he came to open the door. I quickly located my shirt and buttoned it up.

As soon as I was done, the driver opened the door.

I followed Kyoya out the door, blushing furiously.

Once we were away from the car Kyoya began to laugh.

"That wasn't funny." I pouted.

"I'm sorry but, you looked so terrified of being caught. It was cute." he kissed me again.

"Come on." we walked into the shopping mall.

It wasn't a commoner's mall, as commoners could not afford anything from any of the stores we'd passed.

I looked around in awe.

I usually bought clothes online or had them custom made, so I didn't go into malls often.

We walked into a store with a French title I couldn't pronounce.

Kyoya told the woman at the front that he had ordered something and needed to pick it up.

We were led to the back and given seven cosplay outfits.

They were given to one of Kyoya's attendants that seemingly came out of nowhere and he left.

"Come on. Let's go to a cafe or something." He said.

"OK." I said and followed him out of the store.  


* * *

We went into an expensive looking cafe and requested a booth.

We were seated immediately.

We were given menus and had our order taken almost as soon as we decided.

"I think they realize who we are." I said softly.

"Yeah." he said, glancing at the people still waiting to be seated.

I looked around and noticed that it was impossible for the other people in the cafe to see us.

Kyoya seemed to notice this too. His lips twisted into a devilish smirk. I looked down, blushing, already knowing what was coming.

He started moving closer to me.

He had just slid his hand under my shirt, when we saw the waitress coming with our orders.

He moved his hands away from my skin.

The waitress placed our food in front of us and walked away.

"Can't you wait until we won't be seen doing those things?" I whispered, still blushing.

"Alright," he smiled.

I picked up my fork and began eating the chicken I ordered.

"But I will hold you to that." he purred into my ear.

I shivered.

He smirked and began eating.

We finished eating and the waitress left the bill on our table.

I searched my bag for my wallet.

"It's ok. I've got it." Kyoya placed the money on the table, leaving a generous tip for the waitress just in case she did see what Kyoya was doing before.

"Let's go." he said we left the cafe.

* * *

At least I snuck that little scene in the car… REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

HELLO! Ummm… Just warning you but, I'm pretty sure I was drunk when I wrote the next few chapters for this story. *sigh* Anyway the POV is going to be switching between Kyoya and Kaoru for a while. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: … O.O"

* * *

Kyoya and I were driven back to the Ootori estate.

Keeping true to his promise, he didn't try anything while in the limo.

As soon as we were there he took me up to his room, gently pressed me against the wall, and began to kiss me. He licked my bottom lip and I parted them, granting him entrance. He didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue inside, exploring every corner of my mouth. He gently ran his hands up my sides as he kissed me deeply. I blushed cherry red. He kissed down my jaw and stopped at my neck. I moaned when he began to nibble on a very sensitive spot.

"More, please." I gasped.

He chuckled.

"No." he told me, letting go of me.

I sank to the floor once Kyoya stopped holding me up.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, I don't think we should so soon." he said while helping me up.

"Fine." I pouted.

He smiled sweetly and kissed me.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

Hikaru texted me asking if I was ok and when I was coming home.

"I should go. Hikaru is getting worried."

"I'll get you a ride home, ok?"

"Thanks."

He walked me down to the entrance of the estate where a limo was waiting for me.

I kissed him and stepped into the car and I was sped away from him.

* * *

**(KYO-CHAN'S POV!)**  
He pressed his soft lips to mine, jumped into the car and was driven away.

I smiled genuinely then walked inside.

Fuyumi was waiting on a couch inside.

I walked over to sit next to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're coming back from their business trip. He's going to ask the maids to report what happened when he was gone and who stayed here. You know Father won't like this."

I looked down.

"I know." I sighed.

"So what will you do?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"That's a first. You never admit to not knowing anything." she said.

"When are they coming back?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." she said.

"Then I'm going to have to go back to my husband. He only allowed me to come back for this long because you were all alone here for so long. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's not your fault." I told her.

I stood up and walked back to my room.

I lay down on my bed and tried to figure out what I would do.

I had no ideas.

* * *

**(KAO-CHAN'S POV!)**  
I walked upstairs to Hikaru's room.

He was sitting on the couch flipping channels on television.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Kaoru. Are you ok?"

I sighed.

I knew he would still be worried about my dating Kyoya for a while.

"I'm fine, Hikaru." I said.

"Good. How have you been, anyway?" he said.

We sat together and really talked for the first time in months.

* * *

GAH! SO FUCKING SHORT! I suck... At least the filler-ish crap is over. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Believe it or not, there is a reason I waited so long to post this chapter. It's just so **BAD** and **RETARDED**, I didn't want to post it. (and then there's the FanFiction's search being broken… Again…) I just want to apologize in advance for this awful piece of shit of a chapter. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking.

DISCLAIMER: I'm too depressed over this chapter to write a funny disclaimer. I don't own Ouran. OK?

* * *

_**(KYO-CHAN'S POV!)**_  
I woke up earlier than normal.

My stomach dropped once I remembered my talk with Fuyumi last night.

_'My Father and older brothers must have returned by now.'_ I thought.

_'He's probably figured out what happened while he was gone. He won't want me to date Kaoru.'_

I let out a low groan, sat up, and climbed out of bed.

Walking into the bathroom I quickly showered and dressed.

I took a deep breath and left the room.

Immediately, a maid told me I was wanted in my father's quarters.

I sighed.

_'He's going to kill me.' _I thought before walking to his quarters.

I knocked on the door twice before walking in.

He was sitting at his desk and my brothers were sitting on a black couch by the side of the room.

I walked over to stand in front of his desk.

"You called for me, Father." I said politely.

"Yes. It's come to my attention that Kaoru Hitachiin was usually here for over a week while your brothers and I were gone. Is that true?" he said coldly.

"Yes, father." I replied, grinding my teeth slightly.

"When he stayed for the night, did he stay in one of the guest rooms?"

"No, he stayed in my room."

I saw Akito and Yuuichi smirk from the corner of my eye. (A/N- Kyoya's older brother's names in the manga, if you didn't know. Yuuichi is older and Akito is younger.)

"I see. Then what is your relationship to him." he asked, sharing the same smirk as my brothers.

_'Of course he would make me say it.'_ I thought bitterly.

I broke eye contact.

"I'm dating him."

I would have lied but he already knew.

"I wouldn't have ever expected you to be gay, Kyoya." He said although I knew he has suspected this for a while.

"I can't allow you to continue this relationship. End it."

He turned to the papers in a neat pile on his desk.

"You may go." he said without looking up.

"Yes, father." I said softly.

I turned and left the room.

I quickly grabbed my phone and wallet from my room.

I dialed Kaoru's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hello?" his voice calmed me down.

"Hey Kaoru." I said.

"Kyoya, what's wrong? You sound a little upset."

_'How did he know? I made sure I sounded calm.'_ I thought.

"Could I come over? I don't want to stay here." I asked, ignoring his question.

"Of course. Hikaru just went on another date anyway." he said.

"I'll be there in a little while. Bye." I said, hanging up.

I grabbed a coat and walked downstairs.

A maid standing by the door stopped me from leaving.

"Do you need a limo, Master Kyoya?" I considered the idea but thought against it.

_'It would be far too easy for father to find out where I went if I took a limo.'_

"I was just going for a walk."

She nodded at me and I went outside.

I walked for ten minutes before calling a cab to drive me to the Hitachiin's estate.

A maid let me inside the mansion and led me into Kaoru's room.

He was lying on the bed as I walked in.

The sound of the door closing made him look over.

"Hey Kyoya." he said.

I smiled slightly and sat next to him

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"My father came home from his business trip." I said.

"So what happened?" Kaoru asked me, rubbing circles on my lower back.

"He found out we were dating and told me to end it." I said quietly.

"I don't want to." I murmured.

"So you're going to break up with me?" he frowned.

I was silent for a long time.

"No." I said.

"No?" I nodded.

"We just have to make sure he doesn't find out."

He nodded and smiled.

I leaned in and briefly kissed him.

He blushed.

We talked for a bit more than an hour.

"I need to go. They don't actually know that I'm here so I need to get home before dinner."

He nodded.

"Do you need a limo?" I nodded.

"Come on."

We got off of the bed and he led me downstairs where he told a maid to get a limo to take me home.

I kissed him before going into the limo.

He stood there with a dazed expression on his face as the car drove away.

I turned to the chauffeur.

"Stop before we get to my estate. I'll walk the rest of the way." I said.

_'It would be odd if I came back in a limo if I left for a walk.'_ I thought.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax for just a little while.

* * *

_**(BACK TO KAO-CHAN'S POV)**_  
I lay down on my bed after Kyoya left.

_'I don't think Kyoya has ever not done something his father asked.'_ I thought.

'He must be so upset now."

I picked up my phone and contemplated calling him.

I thought against it.

_'He probably wants to be left alone.'_ I thought.

I got off of my bed and walked to Hikaru's room to see if he came back from his date yet.

I walked in and looked around the room until I found him in the upper level of the room.

"Hey, Hikaru." I said and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey." He said, placing his hand on my back.

"How are you feeling? I just realized, you never told me what happened when you were sick a few weeks ago." he said softly.

"I didn't? Umm, Kyoya called me, probably to ask if I was sick because I wasn't at school or the club. I asked him to bring me medicine since you weren't there." I said.

"So that's how you started to like him." He murmured more to himself than me.

I shrugged and leaned against him.

"I am sorry for not being with you when you were sick." He said.

"It's alright." I replied.

"Come on let's go downstairs. It's getting late and we need to eat." I nodded and followed him downstairs.

* * *

_**(KYO-CHAN'S POV)**_  
"We're here, sir." I thanked him and got out of the car.

I walked home, getting there in a few minutes.

I went to my room, without being seen.

Sitting on my bed, I took out my laptop and tried to finish my work for the club that I had been slightly neglecting for the past week.

I heard a knock on the door and it opened before I could tell them to leave.

I looked up, ready to yell at any maid that walked in without knocking.

Instead, my brothers walked in, smirking.

"Hey Kyoya."

They both walked over and sat on either side of me.

"What is it?" I asked, turning back to my work.

"What are you doing?" Akito asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Yuuichi took my laptop when I turned around.

"It looks like a spreadsheet for that club you're in. I thought all you did in that club was toy with girls." he said.

"They do but I don't." I said, taking my laptop back.

"Well I guess we know why now." he teased.

"I've never expected you to be gay, Kyoya." Akito murmured, brushing his lips against my jaw.

"I'm shocked." Yuuichi chuckled into my ear.

_'How can they be shocked about any of this? They've been doing this to me for years. They've even kissed me a few times and I never really told them to stop even when I was laying down under them__gasping for air__. This is probably why I wasn't so shocked when I saw Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love act. I feel guilty for them doing this while I'm still dating Kaoru but if I tell them to stop they'll only get worse.'_ I thought.

"We know where you went, and we know you didn't go to break up with him." Akito breathed, brushing hair out of my face.

I pushed his hand away.

"You know, you should just do what father says and break up with your little boyfriend." Yuuichi placed his hand on my lower back.

"What is it you want, exactly?" I asked them cautiously.

"We just wanted to tell our little brother that it was time for dinner."

"Fine, I'm going." I said, and walked out of my room.

I didn't worry about them being in my room alone.

I was expecting them to get bored and leave anyway.

I walked downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

_**(BACK IN KYO-CHAN'S ROOM)**__**  
**_"Akito?" Yuuichi asked.

"Hnn?"

"That spreadsheet Kyoya was working on."

"Yes? What about it?"

He asked his older brother.

"It was... complicated. I couldn't even begin to understand any of it."

"We should keep an eye on him." Akito decided.

They were silent as they left the room.

* * *

_**(THE NEXT DAY! & IT'S STILL IN KYO-CHAN'S POV)**__**  
**_I woke up late the next morning.

I didn't feel well.

My head was pounding and I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach.

My entire body felt sore.

I whimpered softly and rolled onto my back

My phone started ringing.

The obnoxious ringing was hurting my head.

I snatched it off of my bedside table and yanked the battery out.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes.

I was almost asleep when I heard the door open.

"Kyoya, you have to get up now." I felt two people sit down on my bed.

_'Why does it have to be them?'_

I opened tired eyes to look at my brothers.

I felt Yuuichi press his hand to my forehead.

"You're not feeling well, are you." He said.

I shook my head.

"Get some more sleep, ok?" he said.

I nodded, falling asleep before they even left the room.

* * *

_**(3RD PERSON POV!)**_  
Akito and Yuuichi sat on the edge of the bed.

Yuuichi started rubbing small circles on Kyoya's back.

"He gets sick from just stress too much. He needs to relax." He said.

"Yeah." Akito sighed.

Kyoya moaned softly and rolled onto his side.

"We should go before we accidentally wake him up."

They walked back to their father's quarters.

"Where is he? I told you to wake him up and bring him here."

Their father said.

"He's sick. I think it's from stress again."

The three of them had accepted that Kyoya often got sick for this reason.

"Father, can I ask you something?" Akito asked quietly. Yoshio nodded.

"You weren't so harsh on us when you found out we were gay so why are you being this way with Kyoya?" He asked.

"I am not being as harsh as I could be about this. I know that he went to see that boy yesterday and I didn't have anyone stop him. Honestly, I don't care if he breaks up with that boy or not. You both have agreed to have a child with someone if needed so I don't care what you do, but Kyoya hasn't agreed to this yet. I will have to ask him the same question soon." He answered.

"So, you're going to let him date who he wants?" Akito asked.

"Precisely." he said, and began typing away at his laptop.

Yuuichi who had been silently watching this exchange realized that Kyoya wasn't likely to leave his room anytime soon and he needed to eat but if he told a maid to wake him up to eat, Kyoya would probably scare her into quitting.

_Again._

He sighed and told his father he had to go, and then left the room taking Akito with him.

They walked back to Kyoya's room carrying a tray of tea and toast.

They walked in without knocking and set the tray down on the desk.

Akito moved to the bed and tried to gently shake Kyoya awake.

After a few minutes of that, Kyoya was still asleep.

Yuuichi sighed deciding to try a different tactic of waking their little brother up.

"Kyoya, I'm taking your laptop and this notebook. I just want to see what you're always doing on them. I'll bring them back later."

As expected, Kyoya opened his eyes to glare at his eldest brother.

"What do you want." he murmured.

"Oh good, you're up." Yuuichi stated dryly.

"You need to eat." he continued.

Kyoya rolled away from his brothers.

"No, I feel nauseous." He said flatly, turning away from them.

"It's in your head Kyoya. You're not actually sick. It's just stress." Akito sighed.

"If I eat something, will you both go away?" Kyoya snapped.

"Maybe." Yuuichi said.

Sighing, Kyoya sat up, realizing that way the best answer he would get from them and that they wouldn't leave until he gave in.

They handed him the tray and told him to eat.

His brothers stayed in the room to make sure Kyoya actually ate instead of throwing the food away as soon as they left.

Kyoya picked up the still hot mug of tea and sipped it slowly.

Yuuichi picked up his brothers notebook from the bedside table.

"What do you write in this thing anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing. Leave it alone, please." he answered."

Why? I'm just a bit curious about what you're always writing in this book. A little peak won't do any harm." he murmured softly to him.

"No." Kyoya said taking the book from his hands.

"Fine. Don't let me see." he pouted.

"But you know," he murmured, playing with Kyoya's hair.

"I'll see it eventually." He finished.

Kyoya, who was used to his brothers getting too close for comfort like this, just pushed him away.

"No you won't, leave it alone." He snapped.

Kyoya quickly finished eating and put the tray on the table.

"I ate. Now you can leave." He sighed, falling back against the bed.

"Hmm, what if we don't want to?" Akito asked.

Kyoya sighed. "I expected that." he muttered.

"Can you at least keep quiet and not touch my stuff while I sleep?" he asked.

His brothers agreed to this and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now sleep." Akito said.

Kyoya fell asleep within a few minutes.

The brothers stayed in Kyoya's room occasionally touching him teasingly but making sure he never fully woke up.

They repeated the process later on, waking the bad tempered and exhausted boy up and making him eat again.

They soon left their little brother alone to rest.

* * *

AHHHH! I FAIL! I suck at life. Go ahead and flame. This chapter deserves it. -_-


	17. Chapter 17

I'M SO SORRY! I PLANNED TO UPLODE THIS LAST TUESDAY! Now on to my excuse... I got a virus on my computer. It destroyed it and left me with The Blue Screen Of Death. Luckily, I had a back up of all my story chapters on my iPod. Again, I'm Sorry...

**DISCLAIMER: ... O.O"**

* * *

_**(KYO CHAN'S POV!)**_

I sat up in bed, moaning softly. I didn't feel as bad as I did yesterday.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

I sighed as the hot water relaxed my body. I quickly washed my hair and my body. I shut off the water grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I cursed under my breath as I realized I forgot to bring clothes with me. I sighed, quickly wrapping a towel loosely around my waist and walking into my bedroom.

My two brothers were lying on my bed.

They smirked once they saw me.

"Hey." Akito purred.

I hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"What are you doing in here? Get out, I'm changing." I yelled.

"Fine, Father wants to see you after you eat breakfast." Yuuichi said.

"Fine, just go." I yelled.

I heard the door slam.

I opened the door and quickly put on some clothes before walking downstairs to eat breakfast.

I checked my watch.

'_7:58. Father, Akito and Yuuichi probably eating breakfast now._'

I considered going back to my room but I thought against it I sighed and continued down the stairs.

I walked into the room, silently praying that they finished eating.

My prayer was never answered.

They were sitting at the table still eating.

I suppressed a groan and sat at the table.

I saw my father's ghost of a smirk.

"How are you feeling, Kyoya?" Yuuichi smirked.

I bit back sarcastic comment.

"Better, thank you." I said, forcing a smile.

A maid came out with my food and I began eating.

I stayed silent for the rest of the time I was sitting at the table while everyone else talked about business, which I just didn't care about at the moment.

I finished eating and went upstairs. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes.

_'I want to call Kaoru. I miss him._' I thought sadly.

I remembered that I was supposed to speak with father after breakfast.

I stood up and walked to his quarters.

* * *

I knocked and walked into my father's office.

I looked around the room and noticed that Akito and Yuuichi were there.

'_Why do they have to be here?_' I thought, feeling annoyed.

My father gestured for me to sit on the couch.

"Kyoya. Do you have an idea of why I called you here?"

His voice was as cold as a blizzard.

"I'm sorry, no." I said.

I truly had no idea.

"I would be surprised if you did know." he said.

"I have something to ask you."

'That's surprising. He never asks me anything. He usually tells me to do things and expects me to do them.' I thought.

"When you're older, would you be willing to have a child with a woman of my choosing if it is needed?" he asked me.

'_I thought he was going to force me into a loveless arranged marriage with someone he chose anyway. Why would he even bother asking me if I would have a child? It goes without saying._'

"Not marry, just have a child?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes" he replied.

'_That doesn't make sense._'

I nodded slowly.

"Good. Then I don't really care who you date. You don't have to end your relationship with that boy although I knew you weren't going to anyway."

He said and turned to some papers on his desk.

I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"I assume you want to go to the Hitachiin's estate now?"

I nodded dumbly. I stood up and thanked him before I left.

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed.

'_He was testing me? But I didn't do as he said..._' I thought.

I quickly pushed those thoughts away.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket.

I checked the caller ID before I answered the call.

"Hey Kaoru." I said into the phone.

"Hey, can you come over?" He said.

"Of course, I'll be over shortly."

I said softly.

"Thank you."

He said then hung up the phone.

I smiled slightly.

I grabbed my wallet and my jacket before going down stairs.

I had a maid get a limo brought to the front of the estate and told the driver to bring me to the Hitachiin's mansion.

I leaned against the back of the seat and waited until I arrived.  
"We're here, sir." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the car.

A maid led me to Kaoru's room.

I walked into the bedroom.

Kaoru was lying down on his bed with his eyes closed and headphones in his ears.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, making sure I didn't jar the bed enough to make him realize I was there.

I straddled him and pressed my lips to his. His eyes shot open. He moaned into the kiss and laced his fingers in my hair. I ran my hands over his soft skin. I felt him slightly rock his hips into mine. I moaned softly. He trailed his fingers down my spine. I realized my lungs were burning from lack of air and broke the kiss.

Kaoru pressed his head to my shoulder.

"Hey." he said shakily, still gasping for air.

"Hey." I chuckled.

"Does your dad know you're here?" He asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. He said that as long as I agreed to have a child if it's needed, which it probably won't, I could continue being with you."

I murmured while rubbing his back.

"Hn? Then why did he ever tell you to break up with me?" I shrugged.

"Probably to test me." I sighed.

"You passed?" he questioned.

"I assume so, although I don't know why. I disobeyed him." I said softly.

He smiled, leaned closer to me and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

He smiled and shrugged.

"You never answered your phone yesterday." he said.

"I was sick." I replied.

"Are you ok now?" he said worriedly.

I nodded.

"I'm fine. It was from stress. It happens at the very least once a month. I'm used to it." he frowned.

"That can't be very healthy. You need to relax." I sighed.

I'd heard this from Fuyumi and my brothers before.

'I know. I'll try to. I'll be fine, ok?"

I wrapped my arms around his slim waist.

He hummed in contentment.

"Fine." he murmured, letting it go for now.

* * *

_**(FINALY BACK TO KAO-CHAN'S POV!)**_

"Fine." I murmured.

I began plotting.

_'He said he would try to relax but he won't. He probably doesn't think he has the time and has too many things to do to relax for a day or two.'_

Kyoya started kissing my now exposed shoulder.

I let out a low moan.

_'I might have to take him out of Japan and away from school and everything else just to get him to relax. If he's still in the country he'll find a way to do work for the club or something. I'll drag him to__Europe__or something for a week or two. I don't know if I should take the club with us. Tamaki would cause him to be stressed enough if he comes with us. Then again, if they don't come with us Tamaki will panic, track us down_, and follow us anyway.'

I sighed and leaned _into Kyoya's embrace._

_'It doesn't really matter. As long as he somehow relaxes it will be fine. I probably should have them come with us. Kyoya would never admit it but, he would miss them a lot, and so would I. I'll tell them about this tomorrow at the host club.'_

He pulled me closer to him.

"I can see it in your eyes. What are you planning?" he murmured into my hair.

"Nothing." I said, careful not to give anything away.

"So it involves me. Hmm, should I be scared?" he asked.

I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Yes, you should be terrified." I said.

He smiled and started tracing his fingers up my spine.

The sensation made me shiver.

We stayed like that for so long.

It was dark when he went home.

He kissed me softly and told me he had to go.

I nodded and he kissed me again before leaving.

* * *

I sighed and got out of bed.

I showered and pulled on some boxers then shut off the lights and climbed into bed, intent on going to sleep.

As soon as I shut my eyes, Hikaru walked in and turned my lights back on.

"Hikaru," I whined. "Turn the lights back off. I'm tired."

He walked over to sit on the bed.

"You should eat dinner. You didn't, did you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Now go away so I can sleep."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on."

"But it's _cold_."

I shivered.

He thrust clothes in my arms.

"Put them on." he sighed.

"Noooooo." I whined and flopped back on my bed.

"Yes!" he said and pulled me up again. I shook my head.

"If you don't put these on and come with me, I'll just have to drag you downstairs while you're half naked."

Pouting, I took the clothes from him and put them on.

He took my hand and half dragged me downstairs to eat.

After appeasing Hikaru by eating, I stripped back down to my boxers and went back to bed.

I wasn't disturbed again.

* * *

And so begins the Italy arc... WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF? I could have just have one more chapter to end this story on a nice fluffy note, but NOOOO. I had to have them go on vacation and write another five or six chapters. *facepalm* Whatever... A lemon is coming soon... Not in the next chapter or even the chapter after that, but soon. REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

**OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'VE REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!** I never thought that would happen. I wrote this story, expecting about ten reviews, half of them flames. I just want to say thank you. I really appreciate it. ^.^ Your reviews make my otherwise quite depressing life just that much better. Remember, reviews are like crack to me and they make me update faster. **I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not yet but soon.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I moaned and rolled over to turn it off.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly showered and put on the powder blue Ouran uniform. I fixed my hair, or tried to, and walked downstairs to eat.

I told a maid to bring me waffles and tea and walked into the dining room.

"You're done early." Hikaru said as I sat next to him.

"So are you." I sighed.

"Why are you up, anyway? You're never awake before me. Let alone ready for school." I said.

He shrugged.

"I was going to leave early to meet Haruhi before classes."

I nodded, felling a twinge of sadness but not as much as I used to feel.

A maid came with my waffles.

Hikaru seemed satisfied with the amount of food I was eating and didn't say anything about it for once.

Hikaru began going through what we were going to do at the club today.

_'I don't know why he bothers me with this. I usually just follow his lead and play along. It warrants the same reactions.'_

I listened half-heartedly.

_'I should ask the club about going to Italy.'_ I thought idly.

"I have to go meet Haruhi now, Ok?" I nodded.

"I'll see you at school" he said.

He leaned closer and pecked me on the cheek.

I blushed lightly.

We stopped doing that when we were around five years old. It was slightly embarrassing.

He left the room.

I finished eating and getting ready for school twenty minutes later.

I got into the limo that was waiting for me and drove to school.

I walked to my first class of the day and sat down. Once everyone was present, the teacher started class. I struggled to pay attention to the boring lecture.

The day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to go to the host club.

I walked into the empty music room and went to see if Kyoya was here. He was sitting on one of the couches writing in his notebook.

"Hey." I said walking over to him.

He looked up at me and smirked.

He pulled me down to his lap and began kissing me deeply.

I moaned into his mouth.

"Kyoya... Stop... the rest of the club will... see us."

I panted between kisses.

He pulled away.

"Fine." he murmured.

I stayed in his lap for a few minutes until we heard Tamaki yelling at Hikaru from outside.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair.

I poured myself some tea and went to sit on a couch.

Hikaru sat next to me on the large couch and I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

This was the scene our customers saw when they walked in.

Upon seeing the girl's reaction to our 'Brotherly love', Hikaru pulled me close and rubbed my back.

I knew what was expected of me.

"Hikaru, stop. People are staring at us." I whimpered while putting on a fake blush.

"So what? Let them." he said.

"But Hikaru… " I trailed off.

He ran his hands down my back.

We broke apart after a minute.

Hikaru turned to speak to the three girls that hadn't passed out from nosebleeds.

"I'm sorry we were ignoring you girls. We were a bit... Caught up." he said softly.

We continued hosting until it was dark and Kyoya and Tamaki ushered the Otakus out of the room.

I yawned and stretched out on the couch I had been sitting on. Kyoya walked into the room.

"I have to go home early. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed me chastely.

"Alright, bye." I sighed.

I remembered that I had to go ask the rest of the club about going to Italy.

I stood up and walked into the other room where the rest of the club was.

They were deciding where to spend the upcoming break.

I sat down next to Hikaru and listened to Tamaki rant.

"We could go to Italy." I murmured.

"That's a great idea! I can see it now..." he began rambling on about things that weren't even in Italy.

"There's one problem." Honey said.

"Haru-Chan doesn't have a passport." he continued.

"Hn." Mori agreed.

_'I forgot about that.'_ I thought.

"Hikaru?" I looked to him.

"I know." he said.

"Come on Haruhi, you're getting a passport today."

He dragged her out of the room.

"Mommy isn't here to prepare everything for our trip." Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki, one of us could just get a private jet to take all of us and you know how to book a hotel, don't you?" I sighed, doubting our king's intelligence to even do that.

_'Tono is so dumb sometimes.'_

"Yes, I can! Thank you for your suggestion Kaoru!" he cheered.

"Now, whose jet are we taking?" he asked.

We all shrugged.

"We could take Hikaru and I's. It's new." I suggested.

"Perfect. Then it's settled!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"So when are we going?" I asked.

"The first day of the break, of course! Tomorrow morning." I sighed.

_'Why does he always give us a just a few hours to pack for a long vacation?'_ I thought, mildly irritated.

This used to happen a lot but since Haruhi came, we haven't left the country because she didn't have a passport.

I stood up.

"I've got to go. Good bye." I smiled and waved as I left.

* * *

I took the limo that was waiting outside for me.

When I got in I saw Hikaru waiting in the car for me.

"Did Haruhi get her passport?"

He nodded.

"How'd she get one so fast?" I asked.

"The power of money, little brother."

I shook my head.

"So what did you all decide?" he asked.

"We're going to Italy for a week. Everyone's taking our jet. The new one." I said.

"Isn't that a 15 hour flight?" He groaned.

"Not to mention the time difference. Ugh, the jet lag is going to be awful."

I chuckled.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"How are we supposed to pack for a week in a few hours? It's already night time!" he cried.

"He always does this." I sighed.

We sat in comfortable silence until we were home again.

"We should start packing." Hikaru said as we walked into the mansion.

I nodded.

"Yeah." we walked up stairs and into our separate rooms.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Kyoya's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Hi Kaoru. What is it?" he asked.

"The host club is going to Italy tomorrow morning. You should pack for a week."

He sighed.

"Did someone finally get Haruhi a passport."

"Yeah, Hikaru got her one."

"Whose jet are we taking?" he yawned.

"Hikaru and I's."

I felt like I had said the same thing ten times.

"Ok, I'll start packing." he sighed.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

I said and hung up the phone.

I dragged my suitcase out of my closet.

I was halfway through packing when I realized I didn't have to do this.

I walked to my door and opened it.

I pulled the first maid I saw into my room.

It was one of the twin maids that worked for us.

I put on the charm I used in the host club and asked her if she could pack for me.

It had no effect; it never does with her or her twin.

She just nodded and dumped out the clothes I'd already put into the bag and began neatly folding them and putting them back into my suitcase.

I left my room and walked to Hikaru's room.

I walked in and saw the maid that was packing for me's twin packing Hikaru's bags while he used his laptop.

I sat next to him.

"How long did it take you until you realized you could ask a maid?"

"Almost an hour." he replied sheepishly.

I laughed.

"Come on, let's go eat." I said.

We went downstairs and ate dinner. When we were done I went to my room. The maid that was packing my bag was gone.

I checked the time.

It was almost 2:30 in the morning.

I yawned and stripped down to my boxers.

I climbed into bed and slept.

* * *

OH SHIT! I'm running out of chapters to post. I only have two more chapters already written AND I started another story so I've been focusing on that. DAMN IT! (Wow, I really need to stop cursing.) Anyway… **REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! This chapter is longer than my usual ones, so no more complaining about short chappies. Anyway, for some reason when I tried to write the plane trip, I got really lazy and ended up making the club sleep through most of it to avoid writing sixteen hours of actual content. I'm so lazy. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, sorry. I don't own.

* * *

I felt someone bouncing on my bed.

It had to be Hikaru.

I opened my eyes to glare at my brother.

"What are you doing? Why are you waking me up at-"

I checked the time.

"7:25 in the morning?" I continued.

"We're going somewhere, remember? You can sleep all you want but Tamaki's going to be the one waking you up if he gets here and you're not up."

I cringed at the underlying threat in his words.

"Fine, I'll get up." I muttered.

I stood and walked to the bathroom.

I decided to take a bath since the club wouldn't be here for a while.

I ran warm water into the Jacuzzi tub, stripped off my clothes and stepped into the hot water. I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax. I poured some of my strawberry scented shampoo into to my hand and started working it through my hair. I washed it out and did the same with the conditioner. I washed my body and got out of the bathtub.

I shoved a few last minute things in my carry-on bag before I left the bathroom.

I put on clean clothes and walked downstairs.

Hikaru was waiting for me in the dining room.

"Hey." he said, smirking.

I looked at what he was wearing. It was exactly the same as me but in different colors.

"How does this always happen?" I asked.

"We didn't even plan this." I sighed, sitting down next to him and a maid brought me my pancakes.

I yawned.

"I'm still tired." I whined.

"Sleep on the plane then. You're going to be stuck there for 15 and a half hours, anyway." he said.

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

I couldn't stand being in one place for that long.

I finished eating my breakfast so I went to my room to relax before getting stuck on the plane for hours.

About twenty minutes later, someone knocked at my door and walked in.

I looked up.

Kyoya was standing in the doorway.

He looked tired.

It was probably from having to wake up much earlier than what was normal for him.

"Hey, it's time to go." he said quietly.

I nodded and followed him out.

We walked to where the jets were kept.

I handed my suitcase to a maid and walked into the plane.

Tamaki, Honey and Mori were already inside.

Honey and Mori were sitting on a couch eating cake. (Rather, Honey was eating cake and Mori was sitting next to him.)

Kyoya and I sat in a couch opposite to them.

Tamaki was walking around gushing about how wonderful it was that he could be there when Haruhi took her first plane trip.

Haruhi and Hikaru walked in and sat down.

"I think the plane is going to leave in a minute or two."

A voice came over the loudspeaker that told us that we were leaving now and told us to stay seated for the first few minutes of flight.

Tamaki acted as if he didn't hear the voice and Kyoya had to pull him down next to him on the couch right before we took off.

We all began talking and laughing but, after about an hour and a half, the host club was scattered around the plane.

Honey and Mori were watching a movie in the theater, Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi were talking in the lounge, and Kyoya and I were in a bedroom on the upper level of the plane.

We were currently lying on the soft bed while Kyoya held me.

"I need to get my laptop." he sighed and started to get up.

"No, you really need to relax. That means no laptop for you." I said stubbornly.

"Kaoru, that's not why we left, is it?" he asked.

I chuckled.

"Yes it is. At least, that's my reason for suggesting it. This takes you away from school and a few other things that cause you stress. The club wanted to go somewhere anyway. I was just the one who suggested going out of the country."

"You didn't have to..." he trailed off.

"I wanted to." I said.

He ran his fingers down my spine and I shivered.

"How long have we been here?" he asked.

He was probably getting as bored and restless as I was

"An hour and forty-five minutes." I said.

He groaned.

"I'm tired." I whispered.

He pulled me close to his chest.

"Then sleep. I'm not stopping you."

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn.

I realized that Kyoya was asleep.

I could feel his rhythmic breathing.

I gently tugged his arms from around my waist and sat up.

'When did he fall asleep? How long have we been here?' I wondered.

I checked my watch.

'We've been here for five hours.'

I yawned and got up to stretch.

I walked around the plane.

I found that every member of the host club was asleep.

Hikaru and Haruhi were sleeping on a couch near the front. Honey had his head on Mori's lap as they both slept.

Even Tamaki fell asleep on a couch clutching Kuma-Chan to his chest.

I picked up my carry-on that I'd left on the floor when I got on. I took it with me as I walked to the room I left Kyoya in.

Kyoya was sitting up in the bed, awake.

"Hey." he yawned.

He looked like he just woke up.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"Hey."

"How much longer?" he asked.

"Ten hours." I sighed.

"Where is the rest of the club?" he asked while trying to fix his disheveled hair in the mirror.

"Everyone's sleeping." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

He walked over to me and placed me on his lap.

"I know how we could kill some time." he said softly while running his hands through my hair.

I tossed a pillow at him.

"Go back to sleep." I said.

He laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop."

He smiled at me.

I lay back against his chest.

"What are we going to do for ten hours?" I sighed.

"We could go back to sleep." he murmured.

"When did you go to bed last night, anyway?" I asked.

"Sometime around four." he yawned.

I lay down on the comfortable bed.

"No wonder you're so tired." I murmured.

"Sleep." He commanded.

I leaned back on the pillows and fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up and stretched out my body, opening my eyes.

Kyoya was lying at the end of the bed using his laptop.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"Not long. A little over an hour." he said.

I stood and walked to the bathroom to wash my face.

I left the bathroom walked over to Kyoya.

"Let's go find the rest of the club." I said.

We walked to the room we'd last seen Tamaki

He was still sleeping.

Kyoya and I sat on either side of him.

"Should we wake him up?" I asked.

"Yeah. He probably didn't mean to sleep so long."

Kyoya began shaking our king gently.

"Hmm. K-Kyoya? What time is it?" He asked.

"I'm sure the time zone has changed so I don't really know the time. We've been on the plane for almost six and a half hours."

He looked confused.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked.

"A few hours. Not too long. You can sleep for a while longer if you'd like." he said.

"No. I shouldn't be sleeping for so long."

He was slightly slurring his words together. It was obvious he was tired and probably already feeling the effects of jet lag.

"Don't be stupid Tamaki. Go back to sleep. There are some rooms upstairs that you can sleep in." he nodded.

He picked up his stuffed bear from the floor and walked upstairs.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Tamaki doesn't do very well on planes. He always gets like this on long flights. He'll be fine." he sighed.

I nodded.

We decided against finding Honey and Mori.

If Honey was still asleep, he would kill us for waking him and if we woke Mori, he would be talkative and flirty and just un-Mori-like.

We got up and walked to where Hikaru and Haruhi were.

Hikaru was watching T.V and Haruhi wasn't there.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to my brother.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

"She's still sleeping in the other room." I nodded.

"What time is it going to be when we get there?" He asked me.

"It'll be about 3:30 in the afternoon in Italy." I replied.

"Then shouldn't you be sleeping so you can stay awake when we get there?" he said.

"Probably." I sighed.

"Well that's what I'm going to do." he yawned.

He turned off the television and stood up.

"Good night" he sighed, yawning softly.

He walked to where he left Haruhi.

"He is right. We should sleep more if we want to stay awake." I sighed.

"I'm not tired anymore." I whined.

"I know, but do you want to spend hours just doing nothing? We really should just go to bed." Kyoya murmured.

"Fine, I'll try." I said.

He guided me back to the room we were sleeping in.

Kyoya lay down in the bed and pulled me close to his body.

He started to soothingly running his hands through my hair.

I relaxed into his touch and slept.

* * *

I woke up what felt like an hour or two later.

I felt very well rested.

Yawning and stretching, I gently shook Kyoya awake.

He opened his bleary eyes after a moment.

"Good morning." I murmured into his ear.

He smiled softly.

"How long have we been sleeping?"

He took out his iPod and checked something on it.

"Eight hours." He said.

I smiled.

"An hour left." I said.

I got up and walked to the bathroom where I took a hot shower.

I wanted to change after spending almost fifteen hours in the same clothes.

I finished quickly and left the bathroom after putting on some clean clothes.

"You can use that bathroom if you want."

He nodded and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I walked around the room and gathered our scattered possessions.

I had just finished when Kyoya walked out.

He put all of his stuff into his bag and I did the same with mine.

"We need to go wake up Tamaki. I'm sure he didn't get up." he said.

"Ok, come on then."

We walked out of the room and found the room Tamaki was sleeping in.

I sat by the edge of the bed and began shaking him gently.

"Tamaki, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Were about 45 minutes away."

"Mmm, I don't feel very good." He said quietly.

"Tamaki, where's your bag?" Kyoya asked him.

The blonde pointed to the far corner of the bedroom.

Kyoya walked over to it and began digging for something.

He pulled out a small bottle of pills and a bottle of water.

He shook one of the small white pills out into his hand.

"Tamaki, sit up." he commanded.

Tamaki sat up and took the pill Kyoya gave him and drank the rest of the water.

"What is that?"

I asked Kyoya since the blonde was in no condition to accurately answer a question.

"They're the pills he takes for this." he replied.

He handed Tamaki his bag.

"Tamaki, go take a shower. By the time you're done we will have landed."

The disoriented blonde nodded and walked to the bathroom.

We sat on the edge of the bed for the rest of that time and listened to the water run in the bathroom.

Right as the water shut off, a voice came on the loudspeaker and said that the plane had arrived in Italy and that it was 3:42 P.M.

Tamaki walked into the room.

He seemed a bit better than he was before.

"Come on. We're here." I said.

They followed me outside.

I walked downstairs where the rest of the host club were waiting.

"You were taking forever." Hikaru whined.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He and Haruhi were waiting by the door and Mori was standing by a couch holding a sleeping Honey who flat out refused to wake up.

We walked out of the plane.

It felt so good to feel sunshine against my skin and to breathe fresh air.

There was a limo waiting for us in front of the plane.

We got inside to car and sat down.

I sat between Tamaki and Kyoya.

Tamaki placed his head on my shoulder.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked Kyoya.

"Yes. He'll be fine in an hour or so." he said.

I nodded.

The car started driving towards our hotel.

We talked about what we were going to do later.

After about twenty minutes, we stopped at the hotel.

We walked into the lavish looking building and I was told to check in for everyone.

"Hello." I said.

"Welcome to the Aldrovandi Palace Hotel."

The lady at the counter said in a thick accent.

"I have to check in for my friends and I."

I told the woman.

"Ok, what are the last names of everyone with a reservation?"

"Umm, Hitachiin, Suoh, Ootori, Fujioka, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka. I think that's it." I said.

She typed the names into a computer.

"Alright, there are two Hitachiin's with reservations. Which one is it?"

"That's my twin brother." I pointed to Hikaru.

"Ok. You seven booked the all of the penthouse suites on top floor of the hotel, here are the keys. Enjoy your stay." She said.

I thanked her and walked back to the club.

"Is everyone sharing a room? There are only four keys." I asked.

Tamaki nodded.

"Someone gets their own room." I said.

"Kaoru, are you sharing a room with Kyoya?"

Hikaru asked me.

"Umm..." I looked at Kyoya who nodded at me.

"Yes." I answered him.

"Ok," He said.

"I'll share with Haruhi." he said.

Honey and Mori were sharing a room.

"So Tamaki gets the other room to himself."

We all agreed to meet outside in a half hour and headed up to our rooms.

I walked into the hotel suite Kyoya was right behind me.

The room was beautiful.

I began walking to the bed but Kyoya pulled me back.

"Kyoya, I know I slept for a really long time on the plane but, I feel tired. It's past midnight in Japan." I whined.

"We're not in Japan. It's four o'clock here." he said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"I need coffee." I yawned.

"You didn't eat on the plane, did you?" he asked.

"Hmm, no. I don't think so." I said.

"Everyone's going to get lunch later, anyway. You'll eat then." he sighed.

He walked to the hotel room's kitchen and poured me a cup of coffee. He put milk and sugar into it and handed it to me.

"Drink this for now." he said.

"So what do you want to do for the next half hour?" he asked as I sipped the coffee.

"Mmm, if I can't sleep, then can you just lay with me for a little while?"

He smiled and nodded, leading me to the comfortable looking bed.

He held me while I struggled to stay awake until it was time to go.

* * *

"Kaoru, you better not be asleep." I heard Kyoya's voice warn me.

"I'm not." I yawned.

"I'm close to it though" I murmured.

"Come on. It's time to go."

We stood up and walked out to the place we had decided to meet.

We were met by Tamaki who seemed like he was feeling better.

_Much better._

"**MOMMY!** Where are Hikaru and Haruhi? They're late. W**HAT HAS THAT DOPPELGÄNGER DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL?**" He cried.

Tamaki was back to his loud, ostentatious self.

"Calm down boss, I'm sure she's fine." I said.

"B-But my daughter..." He whimpered, retreating to his corner of woe to cultivate mushrooms.

I sighed, and walked over to sit next to Honey and Mori, who were already there.

Soon, Haruhi and Hikaru came down.

Tamaki flew over and started hugging Haruhi and telling her that she should break up with the 'Demon Twin' because he was corrupting her.

When he finally stopped we all piled into the limo and went to a restaurant for lunch.

I stared out the window staring at the beautifully designed buildings as we drove by.

We stopped in front of a restaurant.

I stepped out of the car and followed the club into the building.

We were immediately given a table.

"Hello, welcome to La Pergola. I will be your waitress today. Here are your menus. Would you like to start off with some wine?" The waitress said with a smile.

"Yes."

Tamaki told her the name of some French sounding wine.

She nodded and brought it to us a minute or two later.

Haruhi began ranting about how we were still underage and we shouldn't be drinking.

Hikaru explained to her that the drinking age in this country was sixteen and that we usually had to drink it for toasts at the banquets hosted by each of our parents, anyway.

She still wouldn't touch any of it.

I began looking over the menu.

I decided on the first thing that looked good to me.

The waitress came back and took everyone's order.

Our food came about ten minutes later and we all began chatting happily.

Soon we finished eating and paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for the waitress.

We went sightseeing for a few hours.

Tamaki dragged us everywhere around Rome.

"This seems oddly familiar..."

Kyoya murmured while we watched Tamaki take pictures of the Colosseum.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I remember now, when we first met he got me to take him all across Japan."

He said as we watched our lord hang off of trees to get pictures.

"That sounds like him." I chuckled.

Tamaki seemed to get distracted by a brochure depicting the Pantheon and announced we were going there next.

I considered giving him something shiny and see how long he gets distracted by it.

I hurried after them.

* * *

After getting dragged around by Tamaki for hours, we went to a restaurant for dinner and went back to our hotel.

I yawned widely and fell back on the bed.

"I feel exhausted." I sighed.

"I know, so do I." Kyoya sighed.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

The first thing I saw when I went inside was a bathtub the size of a small pool. I couldn't resist. I ran the water and filled the bathtub. I moaned when my body settled in the warm water. I closed my eyes and just relaxed for a few minutes. I remembered that Kyoya was still waiting to shower and quickly finished bathing.

I had hopped out of the bath and dried off when I realized I forgot all my clothes in the bedroom. I spotted a white robe hung on the back of the door. Sighing, I put it on my naked body. I groaned when I saw how short it was on me.

_'Let's hope Kyoya doesn't try to jump me.'_ I thought.

I opened the door.

Kyoya looked up at me and smirked.

I blushed deep red.

"G-Gomenasai, I-I forgot to bring clothes." I stuttered.

"You can go shower now."

I murmured, hoping I could get him out of the room so I could change

"No need. There was another bathroom so I used that one."

'_Damn it._' I thought.

I walked over to my suitcase noting it was empty.

I turned around.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked the shadow king without making eye contact.

"I think a hotel maid put our clothes in that closet and that dresser."

I nodded and made my way to the dresser.

I could feel Kyoya's eyes on my ass as I walked.

I took out a pair of boxers and slid them on without taking off the robe.

I put on a pair of pajama bottoms and took off the robe then crawled into the bed next to Kyoya.

He pulled me closer to him.

"You could have just taken the robe off." he whispered into my ear.

I shivered.

"_Pervert._" I said, squirming in his arms.

He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

He immediately tried to deepen the kiss.

He slid his tongue over my bottom lip while he gently nipped at them.

I moaned and granted him entrance.

He tasted every inch of my mouth.

I let out a low groan but it was lost in Kyoya's mouth.

We kissed passionately for a minute before we had to break apart, gasping for air.

I closed my eyes.

I felt Kyoya kiss my neck softly.

"Go to sleep, now." He said.

I nodded and went to sleep on his chest.

* * *

Hehehe… Umm, remember when I said I wrote the chapter after this one? Well that wasn't it. I just realized that I have to write a chapter that goes between that one and this one. Prepare for a wait because I've been too distracted with writing another story. Don't worry though; I'll make my lazy ass write this chapter soon. OH! Before I forget. I kind of failed Biology this quarter so if there is suddenly a long wait, then it's because I've failed at hiding my report card and I've been banned from the internet until my parents forget. That probably won't happen because I'm sneaky and I'll use the internet anyway but just in case. I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**I LIVE!** I am soo sorry about the wait. I just couldn't write this story. Why? I was distracted with school and I started FOUR multi-chapter stories. (Yep, I have no life.) I'm sorry to say this but you might have to wait awhile for the next chapie. DEFINETLY not as long as you waited for this though. I hope this will tide you over until then. Thank you to DarkDreamer29 for helping me with this story and letting me whine to you. You should all go check out her stories!

DISCLAIMER: Nope…

* * *

I sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

_'7:15.'_

I rolled over so my body was facing Kyoya, who was still sleeping.

_'He wouldn't want me to wake him up so early.' _I thought.

Yawning, I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I put on some clean clothes and went to the living room to watch T.V.

Ten minutes into the show I was watching, I heard someone knocking on the door. I stood up and walked over to open it.

"Morning Kaoru."

It was Hikaru.

"Hey." I said.

"King said that we're going out for breakfast in a half hour." he said, leaning against the frame of the door.

He started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Good luck waking Kyoya-Sempai." He chuckled as he left.

I groaned.

I closed the door and turned to the Shadow King sleeping soundly on the king sized bed.

I walked over and knelt on the bed.

I placed my hands on his back and began shaking him awake.

"Kyoya, wake up." I said softly.

"You need to wake up."

I shook him a bit harder.

"Come on, Tono said we have to go soon." I whined.

"Please, wake up." I moaned.

I kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Good you're up." I smiled.

I gasped as he pulled me down to lay on top of him. He flipped us over so he was straddling me and pressed my hands into the bed over my head.

"K-Kyoya, what are you doing." I stuttered.

"You woke me from a very good dream." he purred into my ear.

"S-Sorry." I apologized.

He leaned down and kissed my lips.

We deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss so we could breathe.

He moved his lips down and started to lick and suck my collarbone.

"K-Kyoya, stop. W-We have to g-go in t-twenty minutes."

He sighed.

"Fine. I'll stop."

He kissed me one last time before walking to the bathroom.

After a few minutes I stood up and walked to the mirror.

My hair looked like I just woke up and my lips were swollen.

I also had a huge hickey where Kyoya's lips were just moments ago.

Luckily it was very easily hidden underneath a shirt.

I groaned and walked back to the bed to lie down.

Kyoya walked out of the bathroom fully dressed about ten minutes later.

"How much time do we have now?" he asked.

"A little less than five minutes." I said.

He gathered his wallet and a camera from the table and we left.

* * *

We took the elevator down to the hotel lobby.

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Tono were waiting for the rest of the club members.

"Haruhi! Talk to daddy!" Tamaki yelled.

When he received a sarcastic and rude comment from her, he turned to Hikaru.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'VE RUINED MY DAUGHTER AND NOW SHE HATES ME." he yelled.

Hikaru just laughed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Your Highness._ She was always like this." He smirked.

Tamaki ran to a corner of the room and started cultivating mushrooms while sobbing.

"She hates me. My little girl hates me."

I sighed and sat next to my brother. Kyoya sat on the other side of me and placed his arm around my waist.

After a few minutes of watching Tamaki mope, Mori came out of the elevator carrying Honey on his back.

I walked over to Tamaki and told him we were leaving.

Tamaki stood up and we walked out to the limo and drove to a café for breakfast.

* * *

We arrived at the café ten minutes later.

I stepped out of the car and followed everyone inside.

I looked up at the sign.

It read _'Caffé Quadri'_. Once we were inside and seated a waitress gave us menus.

I glanced at it and decided to get a cappuccino and biscotti.

A little while later, the waitress came with our food. I listened to everyone talk for a while before getting bored. I began to day dream.

I didn't see Kyoya move his hand underneath the table.

I slightly jumped as he placed it on my thigh and started to slowly rub up and down. I looked at him, blushing slightly. He continued to talk to Tamaki as if nothing happened. I looked straight ahead and pretended Kyoya wasn't doing anything to me. He moved his hand onto my inner thigh. I tried to conceal my darkening blush but it wasn't working.

Hikaru looked at me a bit strangely but didn't look very concerned.

I closed my eyes as I felt him massage my inner thigh.

I let out a tiny moan.

I saw Kyoya smirk from the corner of my eye.

I held back a second moan as he moved his hand higher up my thigh.

I looked at Kyoya pleadingly. He just chuckled in response.

I couldn't contain my gasp when his fingers brushed over my crotch.

"Please stop." I whispered when everyone's attention was averted.

"If you wanted me to stop, you should have said so earlier." he said, still smirking.

I glared at him.

He just laughed before moving his hand away from my thigh.

I took a sip of my still hot coffee and briefly dipped one of the biscotti into the coffee before taking a bite.

After a half hour, we finished and went out to the limo again.

We were going sightseeing again.

We were supposed to finish sightseeing the first two or three days.

We got in the car and drove away.

While in the car I watched amusedly as Tamaki tried to get Haruhi to break up with my brother.

After a half hour, we'd arrived.

Tamaki immediately ran off to take pictures and we had no choice but to follow him so he didn't get lost.

* * *

We had been running around the city taking pictures all day.

It was almost ten and we were at the last monument we wanted to see today.

The Rialto Bridge.

Honey and Mori were in the bakery nearby and Hikaru took Haruhi on a gondola trip in the Grand Canal.

Tamaki demanded to go with them as a 'chaperone' to protect Haruhi's innocence.

Kyoya and I were standing at the side of the bridge looking out into the water.

He got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and then pressed his lips to my neck.

"Did you have fun?" he murmured against my neck.

"Despite my tiredness from being dragged around by Tamaki, yes, I did have fun." I replied.

"Good." He said.

I looked back into the water.

No one from the club was back yet. I couldn't help but ask the question I'd had in the back of my mind from the very start of all this.

"K-Kyoya?" I asked.

"So we're back to stuttering and being nervous around me, are we?" he smirked. "Shut up. I'm being serious." I snapped.

"Fine." he chuckled. "What is it?"

I felt him hold me a bit tighter, as if reassuring me to ask him.

"W-Why did you want me? Er, I mean... You could have had any girl or boy you wanted. Why me?" I asked softly.

It was silent for a long time.

The only sound was our quiet breathing and the movement of the water.

"Kaoru?" Kyoya said quietly.

I turned to face him.

As soon as I did he pressed his lips to mine. After a few minutes he broke away.

"You have no idea how adorable you can be." he told me.

I blushed dark red.

"The answer is simple. I don't want anyone else. I just want you." he kissed me again.

"Does that answer your question?" I nodded, feeling a bit dazed.

"Good. Come on. Everyone is returning."

He took my hand and led me to where the rest of the club was.

* * *

The whole club went to a restaurant for dinner and then we headed back to the hotel.

As soon as Kyoya and I were inside of our shared room, we changed into pajama pants and climbed into bed.

Kyoya pulled me close to his chest and let me fall asleep in his arms.

Was it good? I hope so. **REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Eh… Heh heh heh… HERE. *Runs away from angry people.*

**DISCLAIMER:** I DISCLAIM!

WARNING: *Looks up* Hmm… Something's different… O.O THE RATING'S CHANGED! OH NOES! *cough* Anyway, yes the rating is now M. Aren't you glad.

* * *

_'"Ahh, __Kyoya__. More." I gasped._

_He smirked and ran his hands down my abdomen to the button of my jeans. He bit down a little harder on the crook of my neck as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down._

_"Kyoya, please!" I moaned wantonly._

_He pulled my pants and boxers down at the same time, revealing my aching length. I gasped at the cool air. I felt him press cool fingers to my sensitive hole. I moaned so loud when he slid one inside me. He pumped it in and out of me before adding another and another. I whined in discomfort when he removed them._

_"Kyoya... I need you." I moaned._

_I felt him press his member to my hole and gently push-_

"Kaoru, wake up."

I groaned and moved away from the source of the noise, wanting to get back to my dream. It moved closer and suddenly I felt myself being showered with kisses.

"Kyoya, leave me alone." I murmured.

"I'd let you sleep a bit longer but we're leaving soon. Besides, it seems you have something you need to take care of."

I opened my eyes he was smirking and pointedly staring at my groin. I quickly realized I was still hard from my dream.

My eyes widened and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

_'I need a__ cold shower__.'_ I thought.

I turned on the shower to the coldest it would go and stepped into the frigid water. I suppressed my urge to immediately jump out. I stayed in the water until I was no longer hard before turning on the hot water and showering. I dressed before returning to the bedroom.

Kyoya looked up and smirked at me when I walked in.

"All done?" he teased.

I flushed a dark red.

"Shut up." I muttered, sitting next to him.

"I'm curious. What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Shut. Up." I repeated.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Since you and your brother would have killed us if we didn't go, we're going to Milan to shop."

My eyes widened.

"Really? Thank you!" I cheered and hugged him.

We ate the breakfast Kyoya ordered from room service a few minutes ago.

"Come on, we need to go now anyway." Kyoya said when we finished.

I followed him out of the suite. Everyone was downstairs waiting for us when we arrived.

Kyoya walked over and dragged Milord out of the emo corner that he was sulking in for one reason or another and we left.

* * *

"Kyoya, can you help me with these bags?" I said sweetly.

Kyoya turned around and stared with wide eyes at the large bags around me.

"There's too many." I said, smiling.

"... I'll call another car for yours and Hikaru's stuff and someone to carry these.

"But, I want to go in that store but I can't leave this stuff here!" I whined.

"It'll only take a minute or two." he sighed.

"I don't know why you and your brother bought so much stuff." he said.

"Our mom is a fashion designer it's not our fault. It's genetics." I said.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." he laughed.

He called someone on his phone and a minute later someone came and took our bags to the car.

"YAY! Thank you Kyoya." I cheered then pulled Hikaru to the store.

"This is going to be a very long day." I heard Kyoya groan.

I just laughed.

* * *

I yawned and walked over to Kyoya.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired." I asked.

"Finally. I was wondering when you two would want to leave." he said.

He got the rest of the club and we walked outside to the limo. Kyoya helped me into the car. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Kyoya's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Kaoru, you need to wake up."

I felt soft lips brush over mine. Even half asleep, I knew who it was. I hummed contentedly and kissed the lips over me. Kyoya chuckled and kissed back.

"Please wake up. You're still in the car."

_'... Car?'_

I opened my eyes.

I was still in the limo but the rest of the club was gone.

"Come on, everyone left. We should go inside." He said softly.

I looked around.

It was quiet and calm. I knew that if we left, the atmosphere would change immediately.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"Can we..." I trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can we just go for a drive or something?" I asked.

"Of course." he answered.

He left to tell the driver where to go but was back quickly.

I cuddled up to him and he draped his arms around my waist.

We stayed in a comfortable silence until Kyoya broke it.

"Kaoru?" he asked softly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got you something..." He murmured into my hair.

"Eh? Why? I didn't get you anything." I said with a frown.

"I know but I saw it and I felt I had to get it for you." he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something a small, black leather box.

He took my hand and placed it inside, gently curling my fingers around it.

I examined the smooth box.

It was the standard packaging one would get if they bought a piece of expensive jewelry such as a... _ring_.

My eyes widened at the thought.

"What's inside?" I asked, cautiously.

"Open it." he replied.

I slowly opened the box and gasped softly at the sight.

Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. I carefully took it out of its packaging. It was white gold with a bright orange citron stone on the end of it.

"K-Kyoya... You really didn't have to do this for me..." I mumbled.

"Hush. I wanted to."

I blushed and set the box aside.

I turned towards Kyoya and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you so much Kyoya. I love it. It's beautiful." I murmured into his shirt.

"Yes. Just like you." he said.

After a few minutes I let go of his clothes.

I picked up the necklace and put it on, smiling widely.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

I leaned over and kissed Kyoya softly.

"You're very welcome." He said after we broke apart.

"We should get back. It's already late." I nodded.

I closed my eyes and leaned against Kyoya as we were driven back.

* * *

When we arrived at the hotel, Kyoya helped me out of the car since I was too drunk with lack of sleep and happiness to get out without falling over.

"Come on. You need to get to bed." Kyoya said leading me to the elevator.

I giggled and followed him in response.

Once the elevator floor closed, I turned around and started kissing Kyoya's neck and jaw.

"You really need to sleep." he chuckled.

I smiled and kissed him to shut him up.

The elevator door opened and Kyoya walked me to our room.

"Kaoru, are you listening?" Kyoya asked.

"Mmhmm"

"I want you to change your clothes and go straight to bed, alright?" he asked me.

"'Kay." I yawned in response.

He led me to the bed room and I began stripping down to my boxers.

I got into the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Ummmm… Hi! Don't know why i added that last part... Anyway, It's been over a month. **GOMENASI!** My life SUCKS right now. It's been over a month only for me to give you a shitty chapter. **I'M SO SORRY! DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME!** Please review, even if it's only a flame! I'll try to update soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Ummm, aren't you glad I didn't wait a month? *Bullet zooms past apologetic authors head*

…

Heh Heh Heh… *Bows* I'm SORRY! I made it up to you! This chapter has a very lovely but unsurprising surprise. You will find out when you read it. Hmmmm… What else…

OH! A very happy birthday to my little sister Remi (Who damn well better not be reading this.) and a happy belated birthday to my lovely, lovely, beta DarkDreamer29. Her birthday was on the 19th I think. As a birthday present to her, you should go read a story of hers.

Okies. You've all heard me ramble for a while now so **ON TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: **O.o Not a chance.

* * *

I woke up late the next day. I looked around and noticed that Kyoya wasn't there.

I moved to where he would have been sleeping if he was here.

The spot was still warm.

I yawned as I slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower.

The door was open but the bathroom was filled with steam.

_'Why is the shower running?'_ I thought, confusedly.

My sleep hazed mind couldn't connect Kyoya's disappearance and the running shower.

I turned towards the shower only to find Kyoya watching me through the glass shower door.

Although there was a lot of steam, I could see every part of him. What was worse was that he didn't even try to cover himself.

"Good morning. I didn't know you were up." he said smirking at me.

.

..

...  
Once I realized what happened, I began blushing profusely. I turned and ran out the room, closing the door and leaning against it as I tried to slow my beating heart.

Once I was calm, I walked over to the bed. I sighed and laid back on it, closing my eyes.

_'I saw him.'_ I thought.

_'_All_ of him.'_

I closed my eyes.

_'He's... really big.'_

I blushed furiously and buried my head in the pillows.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the bathroom door open. I sat up only to see Kyoya walk out of the steam filled room in nothing but a thin pair of boxers.

"Morning Kaoru." he said as he dried off his hair.

"Good morning." I said quietly without looking up.

I felt his eyes on me and then I heard his laugh. I looked at him.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed or shy. I was the one you saw and I'm not upset." he said.

I blushed and looked away.

He smirked and walked over to me.

Leaning over he pinned my arms above my head before kissing me. I moaned softly at the feeling of his wet skin sliding against mine.

"K-Kyoya, stop!" I gasped between kisses.

He smiled and let go of me.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Please get dressed."

He just laughed.

"Are you really that shy?" he asked.

"S-Shut up." I grumbled.

He laughed and walked away to get some clothes.

While he was doing that I took a shower and changed into different clothes _inside _the bathroom.

I left the bathroom and found Kyoya sitting on a couch talking on the phone while rubbing his temples. I walked over to him and sat next to the raven.

"No, Tamaki."

"Tamaki, _we can't_."

"It's not physically possible, that's why."

"Moron."

"Yes, but-"

"Fine, I'll figure something out. Good bye Tamaki."

He hung up the phone and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"I have such a headache." he moaned. I frowned.

"Will you be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." he said after a short pause.

That didn't reassure me too much.

I slid a little closer to him before placing my hands on either side of his forehead and gently massaging his temples with my fingertips.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch. I continued for a few minutes then I stopped.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked softly.

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

He kissed me gently, making me smile.

"Come on we should get downstairs." He said.

I nodded and left the room with him.

Once there, we all decided where we wanted to go. Hikaru and I both decided we wanted to go shopping again and so did Honey. Mori, of course agreed with anything Honey wanted to do so Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi were out voted.

This caused Tamaki to retreat to his corner of woe until Hikaru and I grabbed him and dragged him to the limo.

* * *

We had been shopping for hours, rather Hikaru, Honey, and I had been shopping while Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki followed us while sulking.

I think Mori went to get Honey some more cake.

It was getting late but Hikaru and I were about ready to go into the next store before Kyoya and Haruhi intervened and took us back to the limo.

We were driving to where Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi wanted to go when Tamaki said we had to stop for whatever reason.

I had no clue what he was talking about.

I didn't speak moron.

I sighed as we followed him out of the car and into the closest building, a club.

It was mostly empty since it was still fairly early.

King ran off to do whatever it was he said he needed to do.

"Hey Kaoru, can I borrow your phone. I should call mom but my phone died." Hikaru asked.

"Ok. Here." I tossed it to him.

"Thanks." he said as he left.

Kyoya and I leaned against the far corner of the room.

"What does king even need?" I asked Kyoya.

"Who could say?"

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes while absently fingering the necklace Kyoya gave me.

"Haven't you taken that off?" Kyoya asked.

"No. Why would I?" I said.

He didn't answer.

He just kissed me gently in response.

I watched as Tamaki began walking towards Haruhi with that stupid smile on his face before being stopped by an admittedly handsome guy about our age. They talked for a little while.

He appeared to be nice and made the blonde laugh and smile a lot. I watched them talk for ten more minutes, although I couldn't hear them, before Hikaru and Haruhi told him that they were going to drag him out of the building.

Right before he left I saw him slip something into the guy's hand.

'Probably his phone number.' I thought absently.

Kyoya and I followed the rest of the club to the car.

For the rest of the day, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi dragged us where they wanted to go instead of shopping which they said they were sick of.

Soon enough it was very late and we had to go to the hotel.

* * *

Although it was almost midnight, I wasn't tired.

Apparently, neither was Kyoya.

That is how we found ourselves in the middle of a very, _very_ hot make out session.

"God, I want you so bad." Kyoya moaned between kisses.

"I know. So do I." I panted back.

I felt Kyoya run one of his hands up my shirt and pinch one of my nipples.

I moaned in response.

"K-Kyoya, don't tease me if you're just going to stop. Please don't tease me" I whispered.

He stopped everything he was doing, making me groan in frustration.

He pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you want this?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I have for a long time now." I whispered.

"Good. So have I." He purred into my ear before stepping forwards.

I took a step back and fell onto the bed. Kyoya straddled me and attacked my neck with his lips. I moaned as he trailed his tongue down the sensitive skin. He quickly unbuttoned my shirt with dexterous fingers and pushed it off of my shoulders. I gasped when he took one of my nipples into his hot mouth.

"Kyoya... Please." I whimpered.

He leaned up and kissed me. His hands tangled in my hair before he slid them down my back. He broke the kiss and smiled at me reassuringly. He started kissing down my stomach leading to the one place I was begging him to touch. I shook in anticipation as he approached the hem of my jeans. He paused to quickly unbutton them before continuing. I groaned when he started kissing my thighs instead of where I so desperately wanted him.

"Kyoya, please." I cried.

"Please what?" he asked, smirking.

My entire body was shaking.

"P-Please," I whispered.

"Stop teasing. I need you to touch me." I pleaded.

He smiled and pulled my boxers down, exposing my hard cock. I pressed a hand over my mouth in an attempt to suppress a moan from the feeling of being released from the tight clothing.

"Don't do that. I want to hear the sounds you make." Kyoya murmured.

He leaned down and teased the head of my member with his tongue. I moaned loudly in response. I felt him run his tongue all the way up my length. I shut my eyes tightly and felt him engulf my member in a wet heat. I cried out and tried not to buck my hips and cause the raven to choke.

"Oh Gods, Kyoya. Please." I moaned wantonly.

Kyoya sucked me hard as he bobbed his head on my cock. I felt him swirl his tongue around my pulsating member. I moaned loudly and my entire body convulsed as I came into his mouth. He swallowed it all before pulling away and licking his lips slowly in a sensual manner. I slumped back on the bed.

"Did you like that? Did it feel good?" Kyoya whispered into my ear.

He flicked his tongue out and licked my neck.

"Kyoya, please. I need..." I trailed off.

"What is it you need?" he purred.

"Just tell me and I'll give it to you. Anything you want."

He trailed his fingers down my back to my ass.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

"For me to touch you here?"

"God Kyoya. I need you to fuck me. Now." I gasped.

"You really want this, don't you." He chuckled and opened one of the drawers in the nightstand by the bed.

He pulled out a small bottle of lube. He slicked three of his fingers with it.

"Relax or this will hurt." he murmured as he pressed one long finger to my entrance.

It slid in fairly easily. I only felt slight discomfort. He moved it around inside me before pushing another inside. I felt some pain but it was bearable. I winced as he scissored his fingers to loosen the tight ring of muscle. Soon he slipped the last finger into my entrance. I groaned in pain. I felt Kyoya rub my back with his free hand. I moaned as the pain gave way to pleasure. Kyoya pulled his fingers from inside of me. I whined at the empty feeling. I felt something much bigger than Kyoya's fingers prod at my entrance. I moaned at the feeling of the head of Kyoya's cock slowly teasing my entrance before being slowly and gently lowered onto his cock. He slid his long, thick cock inside me inch by inch so he wouldn't hurt me. It still hurt badly. Soon Kyoya was fully sheathed inside me. He stayed unmoving. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt overwhelmed. I stayed still and tried to get used to the feeling of Kyoya being inside of me. The pain gradually disappeared leaving only pleasure. I moaned softly at the sensation. Only one more word was needed.

"Move." I gasped.

The second the word left my lips, I felt Kyoya pull almost all the way out and quickly thrust back in. Even though my mind was so clouded with the pleasure Kyoya was giving me, I could tell he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt me. I soon found myself wanting him to fuck me harder and faster.

"Kyoya, P-Please. More. I need more." I gasped between thrusts.

He did as I asked and began thrusting into me hard and fast. He changed his angle and hit a spot inside me that had me seeing stars.

_**"AHH, KYOYA! RIGHT THERE! PLEASE, RIGHT THERE." **_I cried, moving my hips to meet his thrusts.

Kyoya reached around and grabbed my hard cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Mmnn, so good." I moaned softly.

I could feel my muscles tighten in anticipation for my release. Kyoya's thrusts became wild and frantic as he approached orgasm. I felt him hit my prostate dead on and I released all over Kyoya's hand. The room became a kaleidoscope of colors as my climax tore through me. He thrust into me a few more times before cumming deep inside me. I fell onto the bed and Kyoya fell on top of me. I could feel Kyoya's cum leak out of me and onto the bed when he pulled out but I was too tired to care. He rolled off of me and kissed me deeply, pulling me close.

"I love you." he murmured into my hair.

"I love you, too."

It was the first time we had said that to each other.

I fell asleep against his chest, thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

FINALY! THE LEMON IS DONE! Again, I'd like to thank DarkDreamer29. I would have never finished this chapter without you. To all of your readers, REVIEW! I'll update soon.

_***EDIT***_

_**It's not over people! The story hasn't ended yet. I still have to write a few more chapters. A few people have thought this was the end but its not. When I change the status of this story from in progress to complete, THEN you'll know its over.**_

* * *

***SIDE NOTE* *SIDE NOTE***

The inevitable has happened. This story is coming to a close. I feel compelled to write another one when this one is done. **SO**, here's a bunch of stories I wouldn't mind writing. Don't bother voting if you don't care. :3

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Kyoya/Tamaki or Tamaki/Kyoya

Hikaru/Kaoru

Yuuichi /Kyoya/Akito (A small guilty pleasure of mine. I don't know why I like the thought of them but I do)

**BLEACH** For all my fellow obsessive Bleach fans.

Ichigo/Hitsugaya

Ulquiorra/Grimmjow or Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. (If you want this one please specify who you want to top.)

Byakuya/Renji (most likely a one shot.)

Urahara/Ichigo/Isshin (Yes I know its incest. Get over it.)

**DEATH NOTE**

Mello/Near (Mello will likely be slightly older than cannon.)

L/Light

**NARUTO**

Shukaku/Gaara

Kyuubi/Naruto

Sasuke/Naruto

**KUROSHITSUJI**

Sebastian/Ciel

**HARRY POTTER **(ONE SHOTS ONLY!)

Draco/Harry  
Snape/Harry

**YUMEIRO PATISSIERE **(For all two of you that watched it.)

Hanabusa/Kashino/Andoh

If a pairing you want to see is not here, suggest it! One condition though. I DON'T write Boy/Girl pairings. Sorry. I don't read them, I don't write them. Suggest ideas for the story if you can.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone. Just so you know, I give up. This will be the last day of their vacation. I can't write it anymore and I really need to finish this. Think of it as some sort of half assed time skip, only not... That made no sense. Whatever, ON WITH THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own.

* * *

When I woke up I was completely naked and still sticky with cum and sweat.

"Good morning." Kyoya murmured into my ear.

"Mmm, morning." I yawned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, pressing my naked body to his.

"I feel so sore." I yawned.

"Mmm, I'm sorry." he nuzzled into my hair.

"Ugh, I feel filthy. I need a shower." I sat up.

"I'm too sore to shower myself. Could you help me?" I asked innocently.

"Of course." he smirked, following me into the bathroom.

I blushed when I felt Kyoya's eyes on my bare bottom as I bent down to turn on the shower. I stepped into the shower when the water heated up enough. Kyoya came in after me. I moaned softly as he kissed my jaw and my neck.

"Mmn, Kyoya." I groaned.

He took the washcloth and soap and began washing my body gently. I closed my eyes and relaxed as Kyoya ran the soapy cloth over my entire body. I whimpered when he brushed over the more sensitive parts of my body.

"Hm, does that feel good to you? Do you like it when I touch you here?"

He brushed his fingers over my lower back and sides, where I was very sensitive.

"Ah, Kyoya... Please more." I moaned, running my hands through his hair.

He leaned down to kiss my neck and then started kissing and licking my chest and lower abdomen. I moaned at his gentle touch and he pulled me close.

"The water's getting cold. We should get out." he whispered.

I nodded into his chest. He helped me out of the tub and dried me off, then he handed me some clothes and we went back into the room. We got into the bed and he just held me. I thought he fell asleep again. After a few minutes I remembered I had to get my phone from Hikaru.

As soon as I got up and opened the door I heard Tamaki talking to someone in a quiet voice.

"You should go before everyone wakes up." he murmured.

"Do I have to? I don't want to."

It was the same guy Tamaki was talking to yesterday. He was about the same age as Tamaki, with short disheveled brown hair and toned muscles answered.

"Yes. I'm Sorry." Tamaki said.

"I know how you can make it up to me." he purred.

"No, I'm still sore from last night." Tamaki chuckled. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant.

"Alright, I'll go." he said.

"Maybe I'll see you again someday." he sighed.

"Maybe." The blonde said.

Tamaki was pulled into a deep kiss before the guy went down the elevator. He sighed before going back into his hotel room alone.

"Hm, never thought that would happen."

A voice from behind me made me jump.

Kyoya was leaning against the door frame.

_'How did I not notice him?'_ I thought.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"I was." he yawned lazily.

"Where were you going anyway?" he asked pulling me against his chest.

I blushed.

"Hikaru has my phone." I said.

"Fine, go then." he lay down on a nearby couch.

I left the hotel room and walked towards Hikaru and Haruhi's room. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. It took about five minutes for Hikaru to open the door. When he opened the door, he didn't have a shirt on. He only had a pair of boxers that looked like he hurriedly pulled on. He looked exhausted and his hair was even more disheveled than mine was when I woke up.

_'I guess no one was alone last night._' I thought.

_'Well, except Mori and Honey. They aren't dating because their cousins and all. Then again, they could be anyway. Hikaru and I used to act as more than just brothers for a little while so you never know. They could be dating.'_

"You never gave me my phone back." I said when I remembered why I came.

"Just wait here. I'll get it." he yawned.

He walked back into the hotel room and grabbed my phone from a dresser then tossed it to me. "Thanks, bye." I said as he shut the door.

I walked back to my room. When I opened the door, Kyoya was still laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. I thought he was sleeping. I leaned down to kiss him and yelped when I felt him lace his fingers through my hair and kiss back. Soon, we broke apart and Kyoya pulled me into his arms.

"You should stop waking me up like this." he murmured.

"Hm, why?" I asked.

"I fear I'll get used to it and won't get up any other way."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I murmured.

He pulled me a bit closer.

"Go order room service. I don't think the club is going out for breakfast." I yawned.

"Alright." he said.

He reached over to the hotel phone to order breakfast while I took a very short nap, curled up in his lap. About ten minutes later, Kyoya shook me awake and gestured to the food on the table. I sat up and grabbed some pancakes and poured myself a cup of coffee. Kyoya looked completely awake which never happened this early in the morning. I watched him pour himself another cup of coffee.

I got a bit curious.

"Kyoya? How much coffee do you drink in the mornings?" I asked.

"About four cups, why?" he asked.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Well, without it I won't be able to function in the least."

He answered.

"You're on vacation. You don't necessarily have to _'Function'_. Besides, drinking all that caffeine isn't healthy either." I lectured.

"Alright, alright. I'll drink less for now."

He set his half empty cup of coffee on the table.

I knew that was the most I would get out of him.

"Tamaki called when you were gone. We're going somewhere soon." he said.

"Where are we going?" I yawned.

"How should I know?" he sighed.

"Ask Tamaki." he pulled me into his lap.

I shuddered at the thought of dealing with our hyperactive king so early.

I lay in Kyoya's lap while we talked about whatever came to mind until it was time to go.

* * *

When it was time to go, we took the elevator down to the lobby. We walked over and sat on a couch across from Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki. I watched milord try to get Haruhi to wear a dress while we waited for Mori and Honey.

After a few minutes Mori came out of the elevator carrying Honey.

"Hi everyone!" Honey said cheerily.

He giggled and whispered something in Mori's ear. Mori set him down on the ground. My eyes widened when I saw that Honey was walking with the same limp I had all morning and on closer inspection, he had a hickey near his collar bone.

_'Wow... I thought about it but I didn't really expect that.'_ I thought.

I smiled and blushed as I watched Mori pick up the small blonde and carry him to the limo.

I stood up and followed them to the car.

* * *

I was _not_ a very happy camper.

Not in the least.

I scowled as I watched Kyoya talking to Tamaki across the room.

I wasn't jealous, no, not of the blonde idiot. I was just slightly annoyed with the fact that Kyoya was so far away from me rather than here with me.

Touching me.

Satisfying my lust that was tearing through me as I watched them.

_'Great, after one night I've turned into some sort of lust driven whore. Just perfect.'_ I thought bitterly.

I was faintly aware of the fact that Hikaru was talking to me. I just hope he doesn't realize I have absolutely no interest in him at the moment.

I sighed almost inaudibly as I shifted, making sure my twin couldn't see my slight erection. Thank god I wore looser pants rather than the skinny jeans I was considering this morning.

Hikaru, who had either realized I wasn't paying attention or finished talking, probably the later, stood up and walked over to Haruhi.

Why?

Who could say?

All I cared about right now was the fact that I was horny, and Kyoya was too far away from me.

No, not a happy camper at all.

* * *

We'd spent the day sightseeing and really just doing whatever else it was that we wanted since it was the last day we would be here.

Right now, it was about 11:00 at night and we were heading back to the hotel. We stopped in front of the building and got out of the car.

"I say we should leave at around seven in the morning." Tamaki said.

We all agreed, although I saw Kyoya scowl at the thought of waking up so early, and then took the elevator to our rooms.

Once Kyoya and I were in our rooms, we began silently repacking our things.

The silence left me to my thoughts.

'_I-I want him. I want to be with him like I was last night. What do I say? I shouldn't just ask for it outright. I'd sound like some sort of whore. How am I supposed to show him how much I've wanted this all day?'_

I sighed as I put the last of my belongings away. I looked around, noticing Kyoya was gone.

_'He must've finished while I wasn't paying attention.'_

I dragged my suitcase to the door before setting off to find Kyoya.

_'I'm sure I can find a way to subtly insinuate what I want.'_ I thought.

I soon found Kyoya on a couch in the living room of the suite. I smiled and sat next to him.

"Hi Kyoya." I purred, cuddling into him.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I can already guess what you want." he said.

My eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

He laughed.

"Of course you don't." he smirked.

"Really, I don't!" I insisted.

"Oh, please. I could practically feel the sexual tension surrounding you. It's so thick in the air, I can almost _taste_ it." he whispered in my ear.

I blushed.

"S-So, would you do anything about it?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"No. Not tonight." he said.

"Aww, but why?" I whined.

"No complaining." he told me.

"Fine." I huffed.

"You better make this up to me on the plane." he smirked.

"It would be a crime not to." he growled in my ear.

Suddenly he got up and started walking away.

"K-Kyoya?"

"I'm going to bed. You should too." he smiled.

"Fine." I grumbled before storming off to the bathroom to go change for bed.

* * *

Wow, what a shit chapter. Didn't realize that until it was time to post it. Eh, Go figure. REVEIW!

* * *

***SIDE NOTE* *SIDE NOTE***

The inevitable has happened. This story is coming to a close soon. I feel compelled to write another one when this one is done. **SO**, here's a bunch of stories I wouldn't mind writing. Don't bother voting if you don't care. :3

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

Kyoya/Tamaki or Tamaki/Kyoya

Hikaru/Kaoru

Yuuichi /Kyoya/Akito (A small guilty pleasure of mine. I don't know why I like the thought of them but I do)

**BLEACH** For all my fellow obsessive Bleach fans.

Hichigo/Ichigo

Ichigo/Hitsugaya

Ulquiorra/Grimmjow or Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. (If you want this one please specify who you want to top.)

Byakuya/Renji (most likely a one shot.)

Urahara/Ichigo/Isshin (Yes I know its incest. Get over it.)

Ikkaku/Yumichika

Aizen/Gin

**DEATH NOTE**

Mello/Near (Mello will likely be slightly older than cannon.)

L/Light

**NARUTO**

Shukaku/Gaara

Kyuubi/Naruto

Sasuke/Naruto

**KUROSHITSUJI**

Sebastian/Ciel

**HARRY POTTER **(ONE SHOTS ONLY!)

Draco/Harry  
Snape/Harry

**YUMEIRO PATISSIERE **(For all two of you that watched it.)

Hanabusa/Kashino/Andoh

**Fruits Basket**

Yuki/Kyo or Kyo/Yuki

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

Roy/Ed

If a pairing you want to see is not here, suggest it! One condition though. I DON'T write Boy/Girl pairings. Sorry. I don't read them, I don't write them. **PLEASE**, Suggest ideas for the story if you can.


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I am **_**SO FUCKING SLOW**_** when it comes to updating. I'M SO SORRY. But I have your chapter now, don't I? So you don't have to burn down my house, right? O.O Anyway, I'd like to thank my lovely, lovely beta DarkDreamer29 who I am thoroughly convinced is made of awesome. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! And to all you faithful readers, you should all go read her stories or I might mysteriously stop updating… O.O So, unless you want that to happen, go read one and leave a nice review.**

_OH AND BEFORE I FORGET, TO THE PEOPLE THAT ASKED ME TO WRITE A Yuuichi/Kyoya/Akito FIC, A Tamaki/Kyoya FIC, AND TO ANYONE THAT MIGHT WANT TO READ A FLUFFY Cross/Allen FIC, ITS ALREADY BEEN POSTED! AREN'T YOU LUCKY._

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN!

**WARNING:** Lemon. Enough said.

* * *

When I woke up it was around 5:45. I yawned and sat up, sliding out of the bed.

I was about to wake up Kyoya but before I did, the alarm clock on the bedside table.

The raven groaned and placed a pillow over his head. Since that didn't stop the noise, he started blindly pressing buttons on the clock, hoping he would press the snooze button. When that didn't work he grabbed the lamp and started hitting the clock with it.

I watched in disbelief as Kyoya destroyed the object then went straight back to sleep.

_'Maybe I should let him sleep for another fifteen minutes. Otherwise, he just might eat me.'_ I thought as I walked to the bathroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly and I'd finished bathing and dressing. I walked out of the bathroom and towards a still sleeping Kyoya.

"Umm, K-Kyoya? Y-You need to wake up." I said.

'_He sat up with a yawn and smiled at me. "What a beautiful morning!" he chirped.'_

That is what I wished happened.

Instead of waking up, he threw two pillows at me making me fall over.

"No." he said coldly.

_'So the Shadow King has resurfaced.'_ I thought.

"Kyoya, please? We only have an hour now." I said.

"What are you talking about? The alarm hasn't even gone off yet." he snapped.

"Umm, yes it did. You broke it... With a lamp." I said.

He cracked open one eye and glanced at the shattered remains of the clock.

"Oh... Well, that's unfortunate." he murmured.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled the sheets off of him.

"You need to get up." I repeated.

"Fine, fine." he sighed, getting up and going to the bathroom.

It took almost the entire hour for Kyoya to get ready since he was so lethargic. I watched TV and drank coffee while I waited for the exhausted, irritable boy to finish.

"I'm ready." Kyoya murmured, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

I checked my watch.

"Good. We have to go now anyway."

I said, getting off the couch. He followed me to the door taking his stuff with him. I slung my bag over my shoulder and we left. Once in the lobby, I went to the front desk to hand in the keys. Kyoya followed close behind me.

I chuckled silently as he charmed the woman behind the desk into overlooking the broken clock. The woman fell for his act, of course, and we sat down to wait for everyone else.

After about ten minutes, everyone came down and we went to the limo.

* * *

It took about a half hour to get to the place our plane was being held. We left our luggage with the help and went into the plane.

I sat down on a comfortable couch by a window and Kyoya came and sat next to me. I leaned against him as I watched the rest of the club enter, talking about god knows what.

They sat down when they felt the plane being turned on.

The pilot came on the speaker and started telling us how long the flight was, what time it would be when we got there, and we were going to be leaving now.

A few minutes later, we took off.

"Kyoya?" I murmured.

"Yes?"

I looked up at him with wide, honey colored eyes.

"You said you would make it up to me. Last night, remember?" I said.

He chuckled in my ear, making me shiver.

"I do and I will. I promise." he said.

"A-Alright." I stuttered, blushing.

After getting rid of my blush, I decided to join the conversation the club was having.

We talked for a little over an hour before going our separate ways.

Currently, Kyoya and I were in a bedroom shirtless and kissing.

I moaned when he began slowly grinding his hips into mine.

"K-Kyoya, please." I groaned.

The shadow king ran his hands over my abdomen and pinched my sensitive nipples forcing me to let out another loud moan. Kyoya smirked and kissed a path down my pale stomach stopping to let his tongue dart into my navel. I squirmed under his playful kisses, too eager to get to the _real fun_.

He ran a palm over my clothed erection, my hips bucked in eagerness. Chuckling softly, he unbuttoned my jeans. This was one of the few times I wished I was wearing only boxers. I squealed when he bit on the spot behind my ear. His hand teased the skin above my erection, kneading it. I literally saw sparks when his hand darted inside the boxers.

I moaned loudly when he began moving his hand up and down my erection. I took both my hands and kissed him as passionately as I could. I felt one of his hands push my boxers down to my ankles along with my jeans. I whined when both his hands left my body to take off both my jeans and boxers. This left both my legs cold but not for long as he lifted them so that each leg rested on one of his shoulders. I screamed when I felt a tongue lick around my entrance.

"Ugh... Kyoya!" I shrieked.

His tongue darted in. The warm, wet sensation almost brought me to the edge when his hand grabbed my erection. My eyes watered in want when he stopped his ministrations.

"K-Kyoya, please d-don't tease me." I whimpered.

"But why? It's fun to tease you." he purred into my ear.

"Nngh, _please_." I groaned.

I shivered when I heard him chuckle behind me. I'd always thought his laugh was sexy.

"There's no lube Kaoru. Are you sure you want this now?" he whispered.

"Mmn, yes. Now."

He smirked and placed three fingers up to my mouth, telling me to suck. I took them into my mouth and quickly wet them before letting them out of my mouth with a wet plop. Kyoya seemed satisfied and placed two of them at my entrance.

"K-Kyoy-_AHHHH_!" he pressed his long fingers into me.

I moaned loudly as he immediately found my pleasure spot and rubbed against it. I faintly felt the pain of him slipping his third finger inside me through the pleasure. I moaned as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of me, brushing his fingers on my prostate every time. Kyoya was taking his sweet time preparing me. He made sure I was completely prepared to take him before pulling his fingers out, eliciting a soft whine from me.

I closed my eyes when I felt his cock press against my entrance and let out a loud moan when he slowly pushed inside me. He paused when he was fully sheathed inside of me, waiting for me to adjust. Kyoya was so much bigger than the fingers. After just a few moments, I slowly moved my head up, placing a soft kiss on the raven's lips while gently moving my hips up and down on his shaft. Kyoya, realizing what I want, pulls out of me nearly all the way before ramming back in, making both of us moan out.

"Harder!" I groan and Kyoya pounded into me as fast and as hard as he could.

I felt my warm walls wrap tightly around his member.

"God, it's so good!" I whisper between moans.

Kyoya looks down at my flushed face and kisses me.

"I'm close." he breathed when we broke apart.

"S-So am I." I murmured.

Kyoya began pounding into me even harder. He wrapped his hand around my neglected cock and moved it in time with his thrusts. I came, shouting Kyoya's name. I fell back against the bed, still panting as I felt Kyoya thrust into me five more times before releasing inside me. He pulled out of my body and lay beside me.

It was silent, save for our harsh breathing. I wrapped my arms around Kyoya.

"So did I make it up to you?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Of course you did." I said, kissing him.

"I really do love you." he murmured.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything, love." he told me.

"I wasn't... your first, was I?" he seemed to become a little uncomfortable.

"Would you hate me if you weren't?" he said.

"No, of course not. Who was it though?" I asked, curious now.

"Well, about a year ago I was involved with someone else. It was nothing really; we just had a little fun. It was over quickly." I frowned.

"I don't mind but who was it?" I asked.

"It... It was Tamaki." he said.

"Really, king?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah. As I said, it wasn't much of anything, since we didn't feel very much for each other pin that way. I was more of a friends with benefits sort of thing." He said.

I felt myself harden slightly as I entertained the thought of a threesome with Tamaki and Kyoya. Apparently Kyoya could feel it to, the way he was holding me.

"What did you just think of?" he asked.

"N-Nothing!" I said a bit too quickly.

"Nothing? Then why are you hard again? Tell me." he commanded, moving his hand down my stomach towards my growing erection.

"I said it was nothing!" I rushed out.

"Please, Stop-_AHHH!_" he wrapped his hand around my cock.

"Mmmph... More..." I moaned as he started to gently stroke me.

"Please tell me." he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, franticly. Suddenly he just _stopped_.

"Noooooo!" I whined.

"I won't do anything if you don't tell me." he smirked.

"It w-was stupid. I-I just thought of something." I stuttered.

"Thought of _what_?" he asked.

"I-I thought of a threesome. W-with you and Tamaki." I whispered.

Kyoya chuckled.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. I wouldn't be against it and I doubt Tamaki would complain."

I blushed furiously.

"It was only a thought, I didn't mean anything by it so don't say things like that." I murmured.

He laughed again.

"I forget how shy and painfully innocent you are sometimes." he said.

"I am _not!"_ I exclaimed.

"Of course you're not." Kyoya chuckled.

"Now, I probably should take care of that little problem of yours. It was my fault after all." he sighed.

"Wha-_AHHH!_" Kyoya suddenly took me into his mouth.

I let out a low moan as my cock was surrounded by a wet heat.

"Nnghh, K-Kyoya..." I groaned.

He began sucking on me, hard. I closed my eyes as he brought his hand up to massage my balls. He had moved up my chest and pinched my now hardened nipples, causing me to moan loudly as he sucked me off. I looked down at him and noticed that his neck was completely unblemished while mine was simply covered in hickeys. I decided I would rectify that problem. I leaned down and latched on to his neck, starting to nip and suck on it. I groaned into the crook of his neck as he responded by sucking harder. I felt Kyoya swirl his tongue around the head of my cock before taking all of me into his throat. I cried out loudly as he deep throated me, cumming into Kyoya's mouth. He licked me clean then wrapped his arms around my waist, settling next to me.

I felt as if I could sleep for days. So I slept, with Kyoya holding me and my head on his chest.

* * *

I woke up an hour later to the feeling of someone stroking my hair.

I yawned and opened my eyes to see Kyoya staring off into space.

I frowned and leaned up to kiss his neck softly to get his attention.

He jumped slightly when my lips connected to his skin, before relaxing again.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning. When'd you wake up?" I yawned, sitting up.

"A few minutes or so." he answered.

"I saw what you did to my neck." Kyoya said.

I just laughed.

"It's not funny. What did I do to deserve all of those hickies? They wont go away for weeks." he whined.

I smiled, then quickly frowned as I listened to my stomach growl.

"Let's get some clothes on and go downstairs. We didn't eat breakfast and I'm starving." I said, getting up.

"Ugh, can't we just relax here for a little longer?" Kyoya whined.

"We could, but I'll get crankier the longer I'm hungry." I smiled.

He sighed.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll go." he murmured.

He slid out of bed and pulled his boxers on.

He started to walk out of the room before I stopped him with a question.

"You do realize that the rest of the club is downstairs, right?"

He looked down at his lack of clothing.

"Oh, yeah..." he murmured.

I laughed, tossing him the rest of his clothes.

We walked out of the room together.

* * *

How was that? Was it any good? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!

_**"Every time someone doesn't review, a uke is left unsatisfied. Please, think of the uke."**_


	25. Chapter 25

Umm, Hey! *angry readers sharpen knives* I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M SO SORRY! T.T I had writers block again and I also go to school now and stuff so this took FOREVER and it's not even very good! I'll try my best to get the next one out soon. I just want to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to DarkDreamer29. Ok, I'll shut up and just give you your chapter. God knows you waited long enough.

Oh, before I forget, I posted a kind of angsty TamaKyo story called Unrequited. Read it if your interested. NOW I'll shut up.

**DISCLAIMER: **O_O"

* * *

_**(Kyo-Chan's POV)**_

After Kaoru had eaten breakfast and I'd drank enough coffee to give a small elephant a buzz, we went back to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and turned my laptop on.

Kaoru yawned and all but collapsed into my lap.

"I'm sleepy."

I smiled.

"Sleep then, love." I said.

"Kay." He murmured.

He crawled up until he was laying next to me and I listened as his breathing evened out. He unconsciously curled into me, making me smile and begin stroking his hair.

I opened a new file on my laptop and started working on the budget for the host club although, It didn't take long for me to be distracted by the boy cuddling into my side; especially when he began snoring very softly.

_'He is exceptionally cute when he sleeps.'_ I observed, kissing his exposed neck.

"Mmn, K-Kyoya..." he whispered breathily, rolling onto his stomach.

_'What did I do to deserve him?'_ I wondered.

I thought back to before this even began. Before Haruhi appeared. When Hikaru and Kaoru were still joined at the hip and were rarely, if ever, seen without one another.

When they'd yet to make any move of stepping out of their closed off little world in favor of being individuals.

Though it was far more difficult back then than it would be now, I documented every difference between them in my notebook like I did everyone.

I'd noticed that Kaoru was a bit more shy and subdued when compared to his brash, spontaneous brother. I'd noticed that Kaoru, though younger, was more mature than Hikaru could ever hope to be at the time. I'd noticed Kaoru was gay before he'd told anyone, and I'd realized Kaoru dated Hikaru for a time without them saying a word.

At some point, I'd begun idly tracing little patterns on Kaoru's lower back as he slept.

_'Now, the differences between them are so much more obvious. I love Kaoru now and I love that, in some ways, I helped him become independent of his brother.'_

Kaoru moaned and shifted.

"Kyoya, stop. That tickles." he yawned.

"Sorry." I said, moving my fingers away from his back.

"Go back to sleep now." I told him.

"M'kay. You should sleep too." Kaoru murmured.

"I will, soon as I'm done." I said gesturing to my laptop.

He was already asleep.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek before tearing my eyes away from the sleeping boy and actually trying to finish my work.

I never really did finish any of my work though.

I fell asleep right there next to Kaoru after only a half hour.

* * *

_**(Kao-Chan's POV)**_

I gasped as I felt myself fall out of bed.

As I fell, I hit my hip bone on the side of the bed and then landed on the floor, flat on my ass.

It.

_Hurt_.

I stood up, ready to push Hikaru right out of bed with me only to see it was Kyoya. He didn't seem to have pushed me onto the floor and was sound asleep on his side of the bed.

_'I guess I fell. Maybe I should stop blaming Hikaru every time I fall out of bed...'_ I thought idly.

I looked over and checked the time on Kyoya's laptop since it was on. I hadn't been sleeping for a very long time but, we had two hours left until we would land.

"No sense trying to go back to sleep after waking up like that." I murmured.

I sighed as I turned on the television and lay on the couch and frowned as I flipped through channels. All of them looked equally boring so I just settled on some American soap opera I'd never heard of.

After almost an hour of watching the bad actors cry over Rodrick's-mother's-father's-sister's-neice's-fourth cousin-twice-removed's-aunt's death because she mattered oh-so-freaking-much, the boredom began to make me restless.

I sighed and got off of the couch instead deciding to go downstairs and find Hikaru. I walked through the halls, searching and found him in a back room on a couch making out with Haruhi. His shirt was open and Haruhi was practically on top of him.

My eye twitched as I turned around and walked straight out.

"That didn't work out as I'd hoped." I muttered, frowning as I walked back to the bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed near Kyoya, letting out a large huff.

I had nothing to do.

I glanced over at Kyoya's sleeping form and got an idea that would take away my boredom for a while.

I got off of the bed and left to get a blow-horn.

Once I'd found one, (why it was here, I would never know.) I got back on the bed. I smirked as I slowly creeped towards him. Once I was close enough, pressed the button.

The loud, jarring noise cut through the silence and Kyoya jumped up.

He looked panicked since I must've scared the hell out of him.

I fell into a small giggling fit.

Once Kyoya realized what happened, he glared at me. I knew he didn't like to be woken up as it is, he must be pissed.

"Was there a particular reason for that?" he hissed.

"Reason for what, Kyoya?" I asked innocently.

He glared daggers at me and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." I murmured, leaning over and kissing him.

"I was just so bored and there was nothing to do. I didn't think you'd mind my waking you up all too much." I said.

"You didn't think I would mind being woken up like that? Why don't I believe that?" he growled but kissed me back anyway.

"I'm sorry! Really." I giggled between kisses though I really wasn't very sorry at all.

"Hmm, I'm still mad at you." Kyoya said.

I chuckled.

"You can't stay mad at me." I said.

"I know." He sighed.

"Well get up! It's boring here and Hikaru is..." I thought of the right word.

"Busy." I decided on.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow just slightly.

"Hmm, with Haruhi, I imagine?" he asked.

"Of course. I walked in on them. I had no desire to ever see my twin brother doing that. Ever." I said.

Kyoya laughed.

"That's what you get for waking me up like that. Karma." he chuckled

"What do you mean, karma? That happened _before_ I woke you up." I huffed.

He smiled.

"Well, it still applies." His words made me scoff.

"Brilliant logic. I love it."

"And I love you." he responded easily, pulling me closer as the gentle words slipped past his lips.

I turned my head just slightly and kissed him.

"Let's go somewhere else.." I suggested.

"Hai, hai..." he yawned sliding out of bed with me.

* * *

I followed Kyoya down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find to Tamaki. I want to make sure he's alright." he answered

I stared blankly before remembering what happened to him on the way here.

"Oh, ok." I said as I followed him into a bedroom.

"Tamaki, are you awake?" he asked the blanket covered lump on the bed.

He had a pillow thrown at him in response.

He easily caught it.

"I thought so." he said.

He received a muffled reply of, "Shut up, you're too loud."

Kyoya chuckled softly.

"I'd never dream that _you'd_ be the one to tell me that." he said.

"You know your supposed to take those pills before the plane takes off. Have you even taken one yet?" he asked in a softer tone.

I assumed that Tamaki's silence meant no and apparently so did Kyoya since he walked over and pulled a pill bottle out of the bag sitting on the floor.

After the brief struggle of Kyoya trying to pull the sheets off of Tamaki while balancing an open bottle of pills, he soon had the blond sitting up, taking the medicine.

"Now, we're leaving in an hour. Try to relax until then, alright?"

Tamaki nodded and closed his eyes.

"Come on, let's go."

We left the room so the blonde could rest then downstairs where I decided to go find Hikaru again.

Hopefully, he wasn't still 'Busy.'

Luckily, he wasn't, as I'd noticed when I walked into the room. Actually, Haruhi wasn't even there. I sat on the couch next to him.

Though we weren't fighting about anything anymore, we hadn't really been talking all too much.

"Hi Hikaru." I said.

"Hey Kaoru. What's up?" he yawned.

"Nothing. We just haven't talked in a bit."

I glanced around, Kyoya wasn't there.

_'I wonder where he went.'_

I shook off my question and talked to Hikaru.

We talked about so many stupid things although it was mostly plans to prank Tamaki. Somewhere along the line, Kyoya came in and sat at the table using his laptop. I idly looked at my watch and noticed it was time to go.

"Come on." I told Kyoya.

We went upstairs and grabbed our things and he said I should go to the exit while he got Tamaki. Mori was already at the door carrying Honey who was dead asleep.

Hikaru and Haruhi appeared after. The plane landed and we left the plane arriving at the Hiitachin mansion. After I dragged my bag to the inside, Kyoya appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's about time we got here." I smiled.

"Can you stay rest of the day?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I don't know. I'd have to ask but he might say no." he murmured.

I understood. Only Tamaki, Mori, Hikaru, and I could do what we want without really asking because our parents don't particularly care.

Kyoya's father seemed to want to dictate everything he did. Kyoya took out his phone to call.

"I'll be right back." he said.

"Kay, I'll probably be in my room." I said, already following the rest of the club inside.

As I went into the house I checked my watch and discovered it was around six in the afternoon.

I sighed and went to my room as I couldn't immediately see any members of the club. I tossed my bag in the corner, content with telling a maid to unpack later, and fell onto my bed.

I don't know how long it took for Kyoya to come back in but it mustn't have been long.

"He didn't answer his phone. Hopefully he won't be mad tomorrow for me staying." he said sitting on my bed next to me, placing a hand on my back.

"Good. I don't want you to go." I murmured into a pillow.

"Oh , how cute! Would you have missed me if I left you?" he asked teasingly.

Sitting up, I blushed and started hitting him with my pillow.

"I would not!" I lied.

Just because he was right doesn't mean he had to tease me.

"Quit it!" he chuckled, picking up another pillow to fight back.

Our war waged on but he was obviously more skilled in the subtle art of pillow-fighting (I don't know why and I feel the answer would confuse me far too much if I asked, though if I factor in the existence of Tamaki, the answer becomes less confusing.) so I fell back on the bed in surrender after he'd managed to get a few well placed blows.

"God, we're acting so childish." I laughed.

"So what if we are. If we have to spend our lives living up to our expectations, I think we have every right to be childish every once in a while." he said settling next to me again.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Oh, apparently Tamaki is staying here because he doesn't want his precious 'Daughter' to be alone with Hikaru."

Kyoya told me. I scoffed.

"King just can't accept it, can he." I shook my head.

"I want to go outside." I stated after a moments silence.

"Do you want to go with me?" I had been in the plane for so long and being shut up in my room wasn't any better. I began feeling claustrophobic and besides, it looked nice outside.

"Alright." he said, standing up and helping me to my feet.

We left the room and went down two flights of steps to the front door then left, waving away the maid insisting on calling us a limo. I stopped when we were standing in front of the property, and decided to go to a park nearby that was usually empty.

"Come on." I murmured walking in the direction of the park, gently tugging Kyoya's hand.

We walked in comfortable silence; one hand securely in Kyoya's the other on the necklace he gave me.

It didn't take all that long to get there. I went to sit on the swing and Kyoya followed.

"Why'd you want to come here, Kaoru?" I shrugged. "I just wanted to leave. I've been inside too long." I said simply.

He looked around. "Where is here, for that matter?" he asked.

"Hikaru and I always came when we were younger and had somehow found a way to escape our nannies or found an opportunity to leave our parents' awfully boring banquets that we were always forced to go to. It wasn't that far away and people usually went to the newer park not far from here so it's always empty." he chuckled softly.

"I used to do the same thing. Those parties are far too boring for children." my eyes widened.

"So even the almighty shadow king used to leave those." he smiled.

"Almighty?" he asked.

"Always." I laughed, leaning over to press my lips to his.

"Now, push me." I said when we broke apart.

"Really? How old are you." he sighed.

"Shut up and get behind me." I snapped.

He smirked.

"If only you said such things while in... other situations." I blushed furiously.

"P-Pervert." he grinned lecherously.

"Hush. You love it and you know it" he chuckled, sliding behind my swing.

* * *

"Hey, it's getting dark. Let's go back." I murmured.

We'd been sitting down and just talking.

"Alright. It's starting to get a bit cold anyway." he said.

We walked home. The whole way I complained about the dark and of my inability to see where I was going while Kyoya pointed out that it was my fault for staying out so late. We reached the mansion in just ten or so minutes although my cheeks had already been stained pink from cool wind blowing against them during the short walk home.

We went to my room and laid on my bed.

"What is it you want to do." I asked.

I decided that since I dragged him to that park without really asking him, that I should do something he wanted.

He was quiet and seemed thoughtful.

"I told you that Tamaki was staying here today, didn't I?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, what about him?" I asked.

"Do you care to see about that threesome you told me about? I see no reason why we can't."

My eyes widened and I blushed so deeply I was thoroughly convinced that Kyoya could feel the heat rising off of my cheeks.

He did nothing but smirk at me.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! I'll try not to take an obscenely long amount of time like this time. REVEIW!


	26. Chapter 26

Heh... Errr... Hi! Umm... I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPETER! SO SORRYYYY! Please don't hate me. I also want to thank Darkdreamer29 for betaing for me because she practically wrote the entire chapter. She is awesome and she writes awesome things so go read them. I'll shut up now. ENJOY! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN!

* * *

"Wh-What? We can't!" I cried.

He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"And why not?" he asked.

I was panicking inside.

"We-We just _can't_!" I said.

"Why? I'm sure Tamaki won't particularly mind and you're the one who thought of it in the first place, so why not?"

I desperately thought of an excuse.

"We already did in the p-plane." I murmured.

"Hm? So you're sore?" He asked.

"W-Well, not really, but-" He cut me off.

"Then what's the problem?" I blushed furiously.

While I _would_ like it, I didn't really think it would ever happen. We stayed silent for a few moments before I spoke.

"Wouldn't doing something like that make me somewhat of a whore?" I stated.

He looked at me, his eyes narrowing.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"W-Well, you a- aren't supposed to d-do things like that when you're i-in a relationship, right? Isn't that like cheating?" I asked, stumbling over the words coming from my mouth.

"Hm, not necessarily. We both have expressed interest in it. We both want it."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"Don't lie to me and say you don't. I know you do." he warned.

"So it's not cheating. That's defined very differently." he told me.

I nodded.

"Now, don't you ever let me hear you call yourself a whore." he said.

"A-Alright." I whispered, my body trembling just slightly.

He smiled.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine. You ought to know that." he said.

I nodded, still hiding my reddened cheeks in his shirt.

"Hmm, how will I get him up here?" he contemplated, smoothing my hair down and holding me close.

"I could tell him that Haruhi has been trapped in here and Hikaru is trying to steal her virtue or something, but that might not work." he mused.

I stared at him blankly.

"You could just ask him to come here." I suggested.

He frowned.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Oh, just do it." I said.

"Fine, fine. Now where is he?" I glanced up.

"I don't know." he frowned again.

"Well, I guess it won't work since by the time we actually find-"

"Tamaki? Can you come to Kaoru's room for a while?"

I turned around. Kyoya was on his cellphone.

_'Damn.'_ I thought.

"Alright."

I blushed as I was pulled closer to Kyoya's chest as I felt soft lips on my neck.

"Did you honestly believe that would work."

I didn't really. I wasn't even sure if I wanted it to work…

I sighed and relaxed. There was really no point in getting myself so worked up about this.

"Kaoru?" I looked over at Kyoya.

"Tell me if you really don't want this. I honestly don't want to force you despite some things I've just done. I could easily give Tamaki some excuse."

I was silent.

_'I really do want it. I honestly don't know why I'm being difficult. I'm not scared. It's just our stupid blonde king and he's not very threatening. There's no reason to be scared.'_

I sighed and shook my head, annoyed with my own stupidity. There was a knock on the door.

"Let him in." I said, letting that be the answer to his previous question.

He opened it and the blonde king walked in.

I just sat on the bed and clutched a pillow to my chest covering half of my now red face.

"Hey." he said.

"What did you call me up here for?" he said. I blushed darker.

"Tamaki," Kyoya drawled.

"You know that Kaoru and I are together right?" he asked.

"B-But, you're the Mama! That... That's incest!"

Idiot.

Kyoya shook his head at the blonde.

"No Tamaki, it's not." Tamaki pouted.

"Fine. I hardly believe that that's what you called me here for. What was it?" he said.

"Well, we were wondering wether or not you would want to do something."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You're being awfully vague. Spit it out."

Kyoya seemed to be contemplating how to say it. He smiled just slightly then placed his hands on Tamaki's hips and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tamaki was confused and didn't kiss back for a few seconds but soon moved his lips against Kyoya's with fervor. I watched them kiss from my place on the bed, still blushing into the pillow.

Tamaki was the one to break away.

"B-But you just told me..." he looked over at me then back to the shadow king, slowly putting things together.

"..Oh... _Oh_!" he said, understanding.

He looked at me and smirked.

"Is that why you've been quiet; acting so shy and blushing like that?" he inquired.

I couldn't answer. He turned back to Kyoya.

"Is he a virgin or is he just normally this shy?" he asked.

I gasped in shock at the embarrassing question. They ignored it.

"He was a virgin until very recently. I think it was five days ago. Right, Kaoru?"

I accidentally squeaked, rather than answer him.

"Right." he said, knowing he was correct.

"He's cute, isn't he."

They walked over to me. Their movements reminded me to much of cheetahs stalking their pray.

I gulped quickly, this was happening a little too fast. I mean I wanted this but…

Tamaki sat on the bed next to me and smiled.

"Don't be shy Kaoru it's just the three of us, no one's going to know."

He coaxed me into a firm kiss. I responded just as eagerly. In the midst of all this Kyoya rubbing soothing circles on my sides. I moaned eagerly as we broke the kiss.

They both smirked and before I knew I was stripped of my bottom half and was left with one blonde sucking and biting on my neck and my boyfriend lightly stroking my thighs.

"...Please." I moaned softly my hips practically lifting off the mattress.

Tamaki skilled mouth gently bit and sucked my sensitive skin. Why'd it feel so good?

"So cute Kaoru-kun" my boyfriend whispered and kissed my already leaking cock.

I keened and shivered at the sensation.

Tamaki stopped with his ministrations and took off my shirt. He experimentally pinched an already hardened nipple. I shrieked.

"Aww Kaoru, I didn't know you were so sensitive." Tamaki remarked and latched onto one of my nipples.

I bucked but was held down as Kyoya's head started to bob up and down. I retaliated and ran my hands up and down Tamaki's backside hoping to get some reaction. I really didn't like sitting on the bottom.

It worked and Tamaki whispered something into Kyoya's ear and the roles were switched once again.

Kyoya stole my spot on the bed and kissed me heavily. I moaned and feeling a bit, bold slid my hand to his crotch and grabbed him there. He grunted causing me to smile devilishly. I really hoped my brother wouldn't hear or anyone else for that matter.

Tamaki while I was distracted ran a hand down my ass. I gasped, surprised. He kissed the small of my back to coax me into getting on my knees.

Once there he petted soothing kisses to my ass. Kyoya moaned again under me as my hand slid into his jeans.

'_I love reducing him to this state.'_ I decided.

I quickly rolled up his shirt and licked both of his nipples.

Tamaki got off the bed and quickly retrieved the bottle of lube from my dresser. He returned and rubbed some lube into my entrance and again kissed my back sending shivers down my spine. I felt and intruding digit enter me; causing me to buck into his finger. Tamaki just smirked.

While I was busy with Kyoya, Tamaki already had four fingers in.

I bucked my hips desperate and needy. I broke my kiss from Kyoya in hopes of getting more. Tamaki shushed me with a quick pinch to my ass and a quiet_ 'Ssh, just relax.'_

Kyoya rose up from his stance so now I was in the middle but still on my knees, my torso facing the wall. Kyoya got off the bed and started undressing himself, Tamaki took his other hand and wrapped it around my throbbing cock while he was still fingering me.

I whimpered but Tamaki just placed soothing kisses along my shoulder. Kyoya went back on the bed and kissed me passionately.

He pinched my nipples and I bucked my hips against his, our skin touching. It felt sinfully good. I moaned brokenly.

I needed more. I needed something.

"I… I need more, p-please..." I managed to get out.

They both smiled and Tamaki took out his fingers.

I moaned as my muscles tightened back up. He undressed carefully making sure that Kyoya was back on top.

Kyoya broke our kiss and smiled at me.

He grabbed the lube and poured some on himself and gave himself a few tugs before he pushed me back on the bed and thrusted in.

I screamed in earnest, it had been, what? Five days since I first had sex. I was still trying to get used to this.

Kyoya whispered sweet nothings in my ear to get me to relax and once I did he thrusted again slowly.

Tamaki walked over to Kyoya's bag sitting on the couch across the room and took out a vibrator.

My eyes glassed over as Kyoya brushed up against my prostate.

Tamaki sat back on the bed and lubed up the device and slowly pressed it to Kyoya's entrance. I moaned at the thrill of it all. Kyoya tensed a bit and slowed down obviously waiting for the vibrator to go in.

God, it was long. Tamaki caught the look on my face and laughed.

"I know. Don't worry though. Kyoya's taken more before. This one's just nine inches."

Kyoya moaned once it all was inside him and waited for Tamaki to start thrusting.

The blonde's other hand rubbed Kyoya's back very gently as if he wasn't sure Kyoya couldn't handle fucking me and getting fucked by the vibrator.

Once Kyoya and Tamaki could find a comfortable pace, the room seemed to spin as Tamaki cranked the toy to its highest setting.

Kyoya thrusted painfully into me and I whimpered, my nails scratching his pale skin. He groaned, sweat was forming on his forehead. He was close but I just couldn't get there. It was painfully frustrating as I felt the hot spark in my belly leave and comeback. I groaned.

Soon enough Kyoya came and I moaned loudly as I felt it.

Kyoya panted but carefully pulled out.

He laid next to me panting, trying to catch his breath.

Tamaki kissed Kyoya and grabbed the lube and lathered himself up.

"Are you ready Karou?" He whispered to me.

He thrusted into me making me gasp. This was a completely different feeling to me. He set a comfortable pace with me and watched as I got closer to the edge. I bucked in earnest.

Kyoya took my member and licked and nipped the head, I groaned. The room seemed to become hotter. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya growing hard cock and pumped it. Together we all came. Tamaki slid out of me and panted.

Kyoya kissed me deeply once I'd caught my breath.

They both looked at me and smiled. Both of them then shared a look and smiled. I sat up.

"I think Kaoru's up for another round, Tamaki."

* * *

Did you like it? REVEIW and let me know. I will update soon, I promise.


	27. Chapter 27

I intended to rewrite this. I tried about four times but it sucked. So, here it is. The final chapter of this thing. I had so little faith in my ability to finish it. It never even had a plot. I'm happy about it though.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own this wonderful show. I never did.

* * *

The next morning I woke up terribly sore. Those two ran me ragged until the odd hours of the morning. I only ever woke up because I heard rustling noises from across the bedroom. I opened my eyes and glanced over to the source of the sound. Tamaki was searching for clothes in his bag, wearing a towel messily tied around his waist, his hair still damp from a shower.

"Morning." I murmured sleepily.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning." he greeted, then smirked.

"You still look thoroughly debauched, you know. You should fix that before I decide I don't want to leave you two." The king drawled teasingly, peering at me through lidded eyes.

I scowled at the smiling blonde then took the time to admire his body as I didn't very closely the night before-There were other things to do. It was beautiful, as was expected of our king. I wasn't shocked. I stared at him dazedly for a moment until speaking again.

"What time is it?" I yawned, cuddling into the still sleeping shadow king.

"Half seven, I think."

He pulled on boxers and jeans before sauntering over to me, placing his hand on my cheek.

"How do you feel? Are you sore?" I shrugged.

"I'll survive." I assured him.

He smiled his signature, dazzling host club smile at me. I was slightly embarrassed that the same smile that made the consumers swoon was working on me, more or less.

"That's good. I really hate to just leave you two but I really ought to go."

He brushed my disheveled hair from my face.

"Last night was fun. We should do it again."

Tamaki leaned in and kissed me firmly but gently making warm blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed not without a blush.

He pulled on the shirt he'd been holding and grabbed his things.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Kay, Bye." he left.

I turned so I was facing Kyoya. He looked beautiful and peaceful in his sleep. I smiled. I really loved him so, so much.

Even before everything, I liked him. A little bit; it was just a crush. A tiny one at that and he was clueless about it.

Then again he was the shadow king who seemed to know everything about everything so it wouldn't surprise me if he had every intimate detail of my affections written in that little black book of his long before I even knew I had them. But still, I'd like to make myself believe he didn't know anything about that.

As I thought about the start of this, I almost felt as if I had to thank Hikaru for ignoring me once I'd caught whatever horrible illness it turned out I'd caught lo those many months ago. I smiled to myself at the thought of his reaction if I'd honestly done that. If I did that he wouldn't have understood. He would have looked at me as if I were insane.

Still, if he didn't ignore me for Haruhi, this whole relationship would not have came about.

Kyoya stirred then, barely breathing my name in his sleep, making my cheeks glow red slightly. I leaned in and kissed him chastely.

Sleepy, brown eyes fluttered open reluctantly. I didn't mean to wake him up.

"Morning. Something wrong?" he yawned, brushing messy, auburn hair from my eyes with his fingertips.

I shook my head. "No. Everything's fine."

"If you say so." he murmured, closing his eyes again.

"I love you." I said suddenly.

He opened one round, chocolate coloured eye and focused on me lazily then smiled at me.

"I love you too, Kaoru." he said making my heart dance in my chest.

"I'll also love you just as much after a few more hours sleep. Maybe I'll love you just a little more."

I laughed gently before settling down close to him.

He was right; sleep did sound wonderful.

* * *

Thank you to everyone that stuck with this story to the very end and those that didn't and to all the reviewers and anyone that _ever_ gave this story a second thought. Thank you. Good bye.


End file.
